It's Only Forever
by Ashurato
Summary: After the defeat of Orlouge, what come after? With Asura in hand, Asellus must undertake another journey to fully understand the unquestionable power which binds her soul to those around her.
1. The New Battle

**It's Only Forever.....**

  


**Chapter 1- The New Battle**

  


by: Asurahime

-_Let's remember those days...-_

  


A green-haired girl suddenly threw back the sheets of her bed, trying to orient herself. Her crimson eyes were wide open with dilated pupils, which were in defiance of the light which streaked relentlessly through the window. A scarlet sword, carefully hanging on the back of a chair was radiating a light which seemed to respond to its wielder's abrupt urgency.

  


-**Not again... please...**-, the girl hugged her knees to herself as a breeze cooled her body.

  


Soon, she finally calmed down enough to get out of bed and fix herself. Putting on the same red dress she always wore, she looked into a mirror and tried to asses how much she has changed over the years. Her childish figure has completely disappeared, her face is more pointed and sharp, and her cyan hair now fell to her waist.

  


_No matter what you're thinking, under no circumstances will you cut your hair.... don't look at me like that, because I am not going to cut it for you._

  


Picking up her sword, the girl's eyes lost their despair and she smiled. "I wish that you would stop reading minds."

  


The sword simply replied, _It's not my problem! I have this gift, and I will use it whenever I need to. I won't ask now, but sooner or later you will tell me why you were tossing and turning while you were asleep._

  


"Thank you." Sheathing the sword, the young woman picked up her few belongings and left the room. She nodded to the innkeeper, who smiled back, half nervously. When she smiled back sweetly, he calmed down and gave her a genuine smile that told her to come back another time. When she stepped out of the inn, she immediately headed for the Port of Owmi.

  


_Where are we going?_

  


_You know very well where we're going, so why are you asking?_

  


_Child, I am just a sword... how would I know? I am only supposed to kill things, remember?_

  


The girl looked around the bustling port and saw that the only flights in the schedule were headed for Koorong and Nelson. -**Where could he be.....?**- Then, she caught sight of an orange-haired pilot, who was looking as if he was suffering from complete boredom. She went up to him, and the pilot just surveyed her curiously.

  


"Sir, could you help me?" asked the girl.

  


The pilot grinned broadly. "It's been a long time, Asellus!"

  


"You remember my name?"

  


"Of course. Not many crimson-eyed people ask me to take them to Facinaturu, you know?"

  


Asellus sighed, a little confused. "Oh."

  


The pilot then pointed to his ship. "Time for you to return to Facinaturu again?"

  


Asellus grinned and nodded. "I'm ready."

  


-^+*+*+*+^-

  


In Facinaturu--- Rootville.

  


Princess White Rose and ex-Princess Rei were waiting at Gina's house in Rootville. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Rei."

Rei has now gotten older, since she had been reborn as a human. "Yes, too long if you ask me. It's probably about ten years since we last saw our half-mystic sister."

  


White Rose sighed and began to work a few of Gina's roses into a wreath to calm her nerves. "Ten years..... nothing to a mystic, but if you spend most of that time waiting... it can take its toll on you."

  


The ex-princess simply replied, "True, but remember that you mystics have all of eternity..."

  


"And so do half-mystics..." finished another voice which was edged with sarcasm. A figure approached the two women, and was revealed to be Zozma. "She hasn't arrived yet?"

  


The two shook their heads. No.

  


A swarthy man with green hair, blue eyes, and black wings landed next to Zozma. "Why has Asellus been avoiding all of us?"

  


"Who knows, Ildon." answered White Rose. "But in truth, I feel kind of jealous, because our wandering princess never fails to visit Gina at least once a year... and I know that she's coming today."

  


A few minutes later, Mesarthim entered through the gate, and later on, Silence followed. "Is Lady here yet?" asked the mermaid.

  


"No." replied Zozma as he crossed his arms and leaned against a tree. "What could be taking her so long?!"

  


Ildon sighed deeply, hiding his own impatience. "She has her own reasons, Zozma. After what all of us had gone through with her, you should have realized that by now. I must admit it though... it took _me _a long time to do just that."

  


"Well, I for one would like to know what those reasons are, Prince of Darkness." said another voice, and Rastaban entered the gate.

  


-**By the flame of Facinaturu!! I hate that damn title!!**- thought Ildon.

  


Rei replied. "Knowing how reserved that girl can be when she wants to, not even the Time Lord, or Virgil, or Kylin, or Orlouge, or even Hell's Lord can crack that facade."

  


"Yes, that girl can be as stubborn as Orlouge used to be... when he was still alive." agreed Rastaban.

  


Silence smiled inwardly. -**They haven't the slightest idea what's in store for them, do they?-**

  


Zozma grinned slyly as the rest back away from him and Ildon, but they continued to watch with interest. "I would say that Asellus is equally as stubborn as Ildon, actually." The others tried to smother their laughter as Ildon glared an If-you-go-any-further-I'll-enjoy-killing-you look at the reckless Zozma. Mesarthim found the sky just fascinating; White Rose's wreath was made up of three of Gina's rose bushes; Rastaban was busy smoothing the creases of his flawless cloak; Rei was clutching on to her robes as if they were the only things keeping her on the ground; and Silence's wings were opening and closing of their own accord.

  


"Well, it's true!..... Hey, ya know? Ildon and Asellus would make a pretty good pair if you think about it! Yes, I can just see it now... the Princess of Alabaster and the Prince of Darkne----" The impudent orange-haired mystic didn't even bother to lower his voice when he said this, and the next thing he knew, he was buried face-first into a tree trunk that he was blasted violently against.

  


Ildon was not at all amused with Zozma's comment. "You were saying?"

  


Zozma turned back to face Ildon. "My, my!! He's not even denying i---" All of a sudden, he found himself in his former predicament. "All right. I'll stop."

  


There was a suppressed _ack ack ack _as Rastaban desperately tried to hold in his uncontrollable laughter, but the sound acted like a trigger and the five of them inevitably exploded into laughter.

  


The laughter stopped when the five can no longer stand. Silence supported himself against a tree and saw a green-haired girl looking startled at the sight of the company. She caught Silence looking at her and silently pleaded to him not to blow her cover just yet.

  


_Why?_ , asked Silence.

  


Asellus placed a finger on her lips and quickly, and silently went to the back of the house, where Gina and her family were. _I'll explain later Silence, please, don't tell them right now! _

  


-Whatever you say princess...- thought Silence as he once again studied the scene before his eyes.

  


-^*+*+*+*^-

  


_I would like to know why you have been avoiding the other mystics myself. Now that Orlouge is dead, the throne of Facinaturu rightfully belongs to you! But no, you are too cynical when it comes to that._

  


_I don't want it, because it doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a true mystic... like White Rose or... Ildon, he's considered the 'Black Wing: Prince of Darkness' anyway._ said Asellus as she quickly went to the garden behind Gina's home. 

  


_You have no idea about the titles that humans and mystics have given you... haven't you?_ , stated Asura as Asellus stopped dead on her tracks. _What in the world are you talking about?! What titles have they given to me?_

_Well, where should I start? There's 'Wandering Princess', 'Daughter of Orlouge', 'Mystic-crown-princess of Facinaturu', 'Charm Princess', 'Princess of Alabaster', and my personal favorite, 'Sword Princess'._

Asellus flinched visibly, feeling more and more uncomfortable with each passing title. _What utter nonsense that is!! And why in the heck are all of them except one having to do with me being a princess?! I am no such thing!!!_

_Hey **_princess_**, don't blame me... I just kill things._

_Don't you start!!!!!_ shouted Asellus in her thoughts.

A couple of while blurs suddenly latched themselves on to Asellus's arms, crying her name and laughing happily.

Gina's grandchildren: Terra and Garr, were hugging the half-mystic with all their might. "We were starting to think that you have forgotten about us."

_Had you been a human, you would have been a wonderful mother._

Asellus lifted Terra as she smiled gently at Garr, who was now holding on to her leg. _Asura... I no longer have any regrets. Forever is not a very long time at all ._

An old woman walked around to see where Terra and Garr went. Her blurry eyes immediately focused themselves on Asellus, as hot tears began to run down her face. "La- Lady Asellus!!!"

The half-mystic looked up and saw Gina trying to run to her, despite her age. "Gina!!"

Gina overbalanced and tripped. Asellus saw what was happening and caught her before she hit the ground.

Asellus's red eyes were wide with concern. "Gina? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just kind of tired..." replied the old woman.

The half-mystic turned to the two children behind her. "Terra! Garr!! Help me, please?" The two children led Gina to her rocking chair in an instant. Asellus grinned in spite of herself as she told them to go play somewhere.

_How long will you stay this time?_

_Who knows? If I stay here, I am endangering their lives, but I do have to tell them what happened, and what they have to expect._

_The mystics too? About the dream, or the mysterious knight?_

Asellus nodded hesitantly. _I have to let the others know about this too. I have to tell them both of those factors._

Asura suddenly gave off a mischievous shine. _How long do you think that Zozma will last before he kisses that tree again, via Black Wing Airlines?_

_For a sword, you are so damn immature!_

_Thirty seconds._

The half-mystic sighed, exasperated. _Shut up, will you?!......... Five seconds._

Asellus turned back to see the other mystics still arguing.

_One... two... three... four... five... _

"Yeowch!! I think I've had enough." said Zozma's voice.

_Told you so._ , laughed Asellus as she walked back to Gina.

Gina smiled quietly. "My dear, it's been so long that I was starting to think that you have forgotten about me."

"Don't be silly, Gina! How can I forget all that has happened when Orlouge was alive?" replied the mystic.

"... Lady Asellus... why do you avoid the other mystics? Do you think that they will still reject you?"

Asura supported Gina. _See? Even Gina knows._

The crimson-eyed girl shook her head. "Gina, if it were only as simple as that. I have cause enough trouble in Facinaturu; but that isn't really what I cam here for today."

Gina's eyes widened. "What's wrong, Lady Asellus?"

The girl curled her fingers in a fist. "I'll start from the beginning..."

  


-^+*+*+*+^-

  


Ildon, just as grim as ever frowned at Zozma, who was busy dusting off his clothes from coming too often in contact with the tree. -**Idiot!!.... But Asellus should have been here by now... where in the heck is that girl?!**-

Out of the blue, Mesarthim saw that Silence was even more silent than usual. "Hey, Lord Silence? Is something wrong."

Silence clamped his teeth together. -**Should I at least tell her? No.... Asellus will definitely pluck my wings, curl my antennas, dye my hair, and then cleave off my head within seconds if I tell anyone without her permission..... Zozma's right, she and Ildon would make a great couple...**-

White Rose and Rei now saw Mesarthim's interrogation of Silence, so they both followed the suit.

"Silence, you're hiding something... I know you are." whispered Rei, as her voice became deadly.

Silence swallowed, aghast. _What do you mean? How and why would I be hiding anything?_

"Because your wings are opening and closing frantically. By themselves?", White Rose put in her insight and just added more fuel to the fire.

Silence began sweating and blushed a bright blue. _I'm not hiding anything!!_

Mesarthim smiled wickedly. "Then why would you deny it so forcefully, Lord Silence?"

"Honestly Silence, you're acting as if someone will pluck your wings if you revealed what you're hiding." glared White Rose.

Silence continued to hold back until Asellus's voice floated through his mind. 

_Silence, it's all right now. I already spoke to Gina; you can tell them._

Silence breathed a sigh of relief, but turned away from the others, trying to buy some time in case Asellus needed it. _Are you leaving before they see you again?_

Asellus hesitated to answer. _.......... I should..._

For the first time in his life, Silence growled with exasperation. _Princess... don't leave yet! The others have waited ten years to see you again... besides, they'll torture me when they find out that I saw you and kept it to myself._

_What makes you so sure that they'll find out?_

_I'll have to tell them sooner or later, especially since they already suspect something._

Silence heard Asellus sigh deeply. _... I guess you're right. I'll be there in a whi--!!_

_Asellus? Princess!? What happened?!!_ screamed Silence telepathically.

All of a sudden, a shadow fell across the garden as a black bolt of lightning with crimson edges struck the ground at Ildon's feet.

Ildon looked up in cold fury and saw that the bolt belonged to a man wearing black and red armor. A blood-colored cape was hanging from his shoulders, and was shredded from what seemed like hundreds of battles which all ended with a bloody victory. A red glint was visible under the helmet and strands of long, silver hair billowed around the figure.

The black warrior drew a silver sword from the sheath at his side. "Well, well, well... if it isn't the mystics who killed Orlouge."

Rastaban glared at the knight and started forward. "Who in the hell do you think you are!?"

"He's just another shameless bastard!" growled Zozma.

Rei started her 'Reaper' spell, but it was blocked by a shield of glass. White Rose cast 'Fascination', but it failed; as did Mesarthim's 'Maelstrom', Silence's 'Hand Blaster', and Zozma's 'Death Curse'.

Ildon saw the others fail in their attempts of attacking the dark knight, and so he attacked with his 'Mystic Sword'. 

The adversary merely smiled in contempt as he met Ildon's mystic sword by using his own mystic sword.

Rastaban gasped in shock. "He-he's a mystic!!"

The others fell back from the knight, quite surprised with Rastaban's outburst.

The dark knight looked into the area past the group and waved his hand; a young boy and a young girl appeared. He then pointed his sword towards the children.

"One move, and these children's blood shall stain the ground."

Rei froze. "What do you want from us?"

"I want the mystic crown-princess."

A figure hidden by the shadows was seething with fury. When she saw the two children motionless, her sanity snapped as her crimson eyes darkened in rage. 

Ildon hissed. "I am the crown-prince of Facinaturu, and believe it or not, there are absolutely no crown-princesses!"

White Rose, Rei, and Rastaban promptly exchanged glances as a cold chill ran down their spines.

Silence remembered something and the thought caused him to gasp. _He can't mean that--!!_

Gina suddenly came out of the back garden as she looked around for her grandchildren. Her sight was immediately captured by the black knight in the middle of her lawn. "TERRA!!! GARR!!", she cried and began running to her beloved grandchildren, who were unconscious with a sword ready to take their lives.

The girl in the shadows entered into a berserker rage as soon as she saw Gina. She cursed under her breath and focused on her target.

Zozma yelled. "Gina! STOP!!"

The black knight saw the old woman racing to him. "Too late, their lives now belong to me."

White Rose held Gina down, and pleaded to the knight. "Have mercy!!"

"Mercy is only for the weak, who the parasites of any world." As he raised his sword, Ildon jumped and covered the children with his body and his jet-black wings.

The others cried out in shock. "Ildon!!"

They didn't realized that another voice also called out his name as that person unsheathed a scarlet sword. A sudden rush of wind confirmed another presence as the being ran towards the knight.

"Foolish prince, you shall share their death-- even if you cannot die!!" 

The silver sword descended at Ildon and the children with a speed to rapid to follow. No cry sounded, only a loud crash was heard, and the dark knight found himself looking into the berserk crimson eyes of a green-haired mystic.

The knight dropped his sword and fell back a couple of steps. "..... Asellus."

The half-mystic cut a back-handed slash too fast to see, which caught and threw off the other's helmet.

"Begone..... Ciato." 

  


-^+*+*+*+^-

  


The others gasped, not knowing which was the greater shock: Ciato's reincarnation, or Asellus.

Ciato reached a hand to touch Asellus's hair, but she moved away before he could.

"I'll be back, you know." he whispered.

Asellus glared daggers at him. "Don't you think I know that? Next time.... I'll make sure you stay dead. Don't ever touch anyone in this family again, or any innocents. If you do, by my guardian Asura, you'll wish you are able to die." she whispered coldly back at him.

Ciato just smiled. "I am looking forward to it, princess." Then, he disappeared.

  


  


  


  



	2. Return of the Crown-Princess

**It's Only Forever.....**

  


**Chapter 2- Return of the Crown-Princess**

  


by: Asurahime

  


-_I am looking forward to it, princess..._-

  


Asellus sighed in relief and anger. The hand holding Asura was shaking so badly that if the sword wasn't sheathed soon, she will most likely drop it. She had known that Ciato was alive, but she didn't think he had the courage, or the stupidity to harm humans who are under her protection. It is either that Ciato is reckless of what he is doing, or else he is provoking her into anger so that he can take advantage of her vulnerable moment caused by rage. It would have been that way if she had not arrived on this day. Asellus had the ability to be at the right place at the right time, unfortunately, so did Ciato.

  


The other mystics were just staring open-mouthed at the half-mystic. Everyone except Silence was surprised upon seeing the green-haired girl deflect the dark knight's blade. The girl hasn't changed, sure her appearance changed, but the was she just selflessly charged at Ciato brought back memories of the battles fought many years ago.

  


_I thought you hated making an entrance...._

  


Asellus ignored her sword as she faced the others. It was harder than it seemed. She had been running away from the truth for so long that it was hard to know what is the difference between reality or make-believe. The crimson-eyed girl knew that she is a half-mystic, daughter of the Charm Lord Orlouge, who she defeated in battle. But she doesn't want to accept what is meant for her. She cannot accept it because of the unexplainable guilt which is buried deeply in her heart. Guilt for slaying her father and two others, and guilt for pretending to be ignorant of her surroundings.

  


Ildon noticed that Ciato was gone, so he stood up off the children. The winged prince tried to help the children to their feet, but he quickly realized that they were still unconscious. Sensing that there was something wrong, he felt for their breathing and their pulse, and panicked when he found none. "They're not breathing!!"

  


Immediately, the tragedy registered in their minds. Gina burst in tears as the others ran to the children. Asellus was motionless in shock and fury walked up to Terra and Garr, oblivious to everyone else.

  


White Rose and Mesarthim tried to revive the children using 'Starlight Heal' and 'Life Rain', but neither worked. The children could not fight, because it was their life force that was ailing. Ciato had drained off some of it despite that he failed to destroy the children. Unless their life force is raised and fast, by binding of blood, the two children will certainly die.

  


Rastaban murmured. "What are we going to do? We're out of potions."

  


Rei went to console Gina, who was hysterical with grief. Ildon stood near Gina, feeling self-hatred for not being able to protect the Terra and Garr. He would have blamed Ciato, except the mystic wasn't here, and he needed someone to blame.

  


"They're dying, and there's nothing we can do about it!? What in the hell is my power worth if I couldn't even protect these kids from that--that--." yelled Zozma, as his hands formed into fists and he rested his head on a wall to try and control his rage.

  


As the others turned away from the children, Asellus approached Terra and Garr, without the others knowing. "It's not your time yet. Come back, Terra... Garr." whispered the half-mystic, "If you need blood to raise your life force... then I would give you every drop I have in my body. Garr, Terra... revive!"

  


_What are we going to do?_ asked Asura.

  


Asellus drew it and pulled back both her sleeves. Holding Asura with her right hand, she lightly rested the keen edge of the blade on her left wrist. Closing her eyes, she sensed for the children's life force, which were dispersing rapidly. _You know very well what I have to do._

_You don't mean.... YOU'RE MAD!!! ASELLUS!!_

Asellus didn't listen as she slashed both her wrists quickly without a sound, not wanting the others to hear. She then let her blood run into the children's bodies, where they disappeared upon contact. Concentration on her mystic power, she sent a part of her spirit into the children through her blood sacrifice viciously to rekindle the children's souls. Asellus then fell to the ground hard, weak both physically and psychically, but still she forced herself to endure the ordeal.

  


Asura had promised not to say a word for the children, but when Asellus fell spent, but still refusing to stop, it screamed a message to the other mystics. _ASELLUS!!!!!! YOU FOOL!! ILDON, ZOZMA!! TURN AROUND!!! HURRY!!!!!!_

  


Ildon heard the sword, and immediately turned around he saw the girl bending over the children, her hair served as a screen to keep them from seeing what she was doing. "Asellus!! What are you up to now!?"

  


He walked up to her and brushed her hair away from her face. His eyes widened when he saw that both her wrists have been slashed and a silver light was flowing swiftly from her blood and entering the children's body. Ildon immediately knew what it was: it was one of her life points. He muffled a startled cry, but the others already turned around and saw the scene. They all gasped in horror at what Asellus was performing, she was letting go of one of her life points and splitting it between Terra and Garr.

Hearing that the other mystics what she was doing, Asellus stood up, but kept her wrists over the two children as the silver light started to glow brighter. "No!! You mustn't interfere---Asura!!" she hissed as a flash of light emanated from Asura. Immediately, Asellus's cuts were healed and she fell to the ground.

  


_That's enough!!!!! Asellus, you are a fool to give up that much blood and spirit even to save these children!!! Changing that power into a human's rather that a mystic's is a job which only weakened you more!!! What would have happened if you died?!_ yelled the sword.

  


_Then I would have been reborn as a human..._ Asellus was smiling slightly as her eyes closed.

  


"Asellus!" Ildon caught the girl before she hit the ground. "Open your eyes!!"

  


"Lady Asellus...." whispered Mesarthim as she turned away to hide her tears.

  


Rei, Gina, Zozma, Silence, and Rastaban were frozen in fear which was now turned from the children to the half-mystic. White Rose sprinted to Asellus and Ildon. She felt for the girl's pulse, and sighed with relief when she found it. It was very weak, but it was there.

  


-**What.... happened....**-, thought Asellus as she finally opened her eyes. To her surprise, she was being watched by the deepest blue eyes she has ever seen. As her own eyes widened, battle instincts reacted; the next thing everyone knew was that Asellus had picked up Asura, and was on a guard position. Unfortunately, she was still too weak from giving so much blood, so she fell again.... and was caught by Ildon... again. 

  


Then, she saw White Rose hovering anxiously over her. "Lord of all Mystics, Asellus!! Even after all these years, you still haven't learned to give up, haven't you!?"

  


Zozma's voice responded. "What do you expect, White Rose? She has Orlouge's blood, and I don't think her learning when to give up is the case. I think it's because she doesn't want to learn.... it's one of her charms, right Ildon?!"

  


Ildon glared at the orange-haired mystic, raised a hand, and sent Zozma crashing face-first into a conveniently placed wall. "Just as much as gossiping and causing trouble is yours, Zozma."

  


_He's right, you know. You never want to learn how to give up._ thought Silence to Asellus.

  


_Of course she doesn't want to learn!!! She's too stubborn for her own good... but on to the other topic._

  


Asellus instantly stood up and locked gazes with Silence and Rastaban, the task at hand was more important than her constant obstinacy. A psycho is out on the loose, and has already threatened the lives of Terra and Garr... innocent children who has contributed nothing to his downfall became one of his near-victims.

  


_Ciato._ 

  


_Ciato._

  


_Ciato._

  


Asura, Silence, and Rastaban all had the same thought in one time.

  


_Yes, Ciato._ replied Asellus as she resheathed Asura, quickly regaining her strength when the despised name was mentioned. Her eyes once again began flickering with the raging flame of battle. Before she could say anything else, Gina threw herself once again at Asellus.

  


"Princess, I was so worried that you and my grandchildren would not make it!" Gina brushed her tears away as she let go of the half-mystic. Looking the girl over, the grandmother grabbed her arm and dragged her into the house before Asellus could say anything else.

  


Asellus was completely amazed at how strong Gina was even though she was aging. The other mystics were frozen with surprise when Gina finally released the girl at the front door, disappeared within the house and came back with a white parcel which she gave to the half-mystic. Asellus was vehemently shaking her head, but Gina smiled mischievously and looked as if she was forcing the vermilion-eyed girl to keep the package.

  


_**..... What I suffer through...**_ Asellus consented although unwilling. She then walked back towards the other mystics. _**This dress I always wear is fine, I run in my travels not waltz.**_

  


Another voice came in, Ildon's. _Asellus, you now have quite a few things to tell us._

  


Asellus looked at all the mystics, Gina, and the two now-conscious kids who clung to her tightly, as if not wanting to let the half-mystic go just yet. It was a task to get them to let go of her. _All right. Let's go to Kurenai._

  


-^+*+*+*+^-

  


Asellus felt terribly guilty in leaving Gina and the kids behind, but knowing it is for the better. As the group reached the cavern of Kurenai, she lagged behind, thinking over Ciato's threat and considering if she should just kill him and get everything over with. So deep in thought was she that she didn't see Ildon, and Rastaban look back worriedly at her every now and then.

  


Entering the cave, Asellus immediately felt something amiss. The others didn't seem to notice anything wrong. The volcano which served as Kurenai's home looked just as it always did. The multi-colored flames dancing towards the roof of the cavern were there, and so were the listening crystals embedded on the landing which juts over the fiery essence of the Eternal Flame. Although, the sense of warmth and security which she felt before was missing; almost as if something just extinguished a fire. She felt a presence of something with malicious intentions very near, which itself is strange, because Kurenai's dwelling is supposed to be the sanctuary of Facinaturu. Before, no one with dark objectives were even allowed within twenty feet of the entrance; and that was one reason Orlouge entrapped Kurenai in the volcano in the first place. 

  


Someone else felt the awry atmosphere as soon as they entered. _You feel it too, don't you?_ 

  


Asellus left the others and stood alone on the landing. _Yes, there is something very wrong with this picture.... but what is it?_

  


Rei looked around and saw the half-mystic frowning with confusion. "Asellus!! What are you doing over there?"

  


Mesarthim called out to the girl, not understanding whatever was bothering the half-mystic. "Milady, the others are asking for you to go to them. We are wondering if you could explain why......"

  


When Asellus didn't answer, Zozma lost his patience and stormed up to her. Trying to keep his voice under control, he demanded. "Asellus, if there is something wrong, why won't you tell us!! We're your friends... who you have been avoiding for ten years for no reason we know of, you at least owe us an explanation!!!"

  


Ildon also came up to her and asked. "Zozma's right princess, why do you refuse to tell us why you have been avoiding us mystics? Is your hatred for mystic-kind so deep that you would deny us a leader?"

  


Asellus frowned darkly. "That was quite ironic, coming from you."

  


White Rose and Rastaban was about to join in with the other three, until they heard Silence fire a round with his gun.

  


A Lich fell to the ground near Rastaban's feet with a sickening thud. The others exchanged glances, intensely startled by the appearance of the creature. Asellus' intuition had been right, the Lich, a creature of the dark has managed to break the holy barrier. But the barrier had always been kept intact by the Eternal Flame, therefore.... 

"How could such a thing come in here? This place is a sanctuary." said Rei.

  


Ildon replied firmly, "There is absolutely no way that that entity could have gotten in here by itself."

  


Silence holstered his gun. _He's right. The Eternal Flame has kept this place sacred from the beginning of time._

  


Asura began to shine a dark light. _If that's true... then--!!!!_

  


Asellus gasped in shock and began pushing everyone out of the sanctuary. "Get out!! Hurry and get out of here before it's too late!!"

  


Mesarthim stared confusedly at the desperate half-mystic. "Princess, what possessed you all of a sudden?"

  


Zozma whispered to Rastaban, Ildon, and Silence. "Do you think this is a side effect of Orlouge's blood?"

  


For once, Ildon didn't contradict him, for he was just as puzzled.

  


Asellus grabbed two small crystals which scratched her and absently placed them in her pocket. Seeing the others' disbelief, she scowled darkly and drew Asura. 

  


-**Forgive me, everyone.**-

  


As the others looked on, they were frozen in place as Asellus grabbed Ildon's Silver Moon from his sheathe and raised both that sword and Asura.

  


"**2GaleSlash!!**" Asellus executed the attack, which sent everyone out of the sanctuary with the force of the blow. Instantly, Asellus ran out of the cave just as the entire section of the roof fell upon the floor, leaving the mystics speechless with dismay. They realized Asellus' motivation the hard way. Looking for the half-mystic, they saw her sitting to the left of the wreckage taking a MaxCure and a MagiDrink. 

  


Ildon went over to Asellus and helped the girl to her feet. "You should be resting after giving so much blood, but no... you keep on trying to shorten **our **lives!! How did you know?"

  


Asellus fixed her crimson gaze fully on the Prince of Darkness, causing him to lose his breath for a moment at the intensity of it. She broke her stare and popped a LifeCandy into her mouth; she only had four life points left, she had to be more careful in the future. "I'll explain later, but right now, where is Kurenai?"

  


White Rose answered. "Isn't he in the sanctuary? I mean, he's a spirit; where else can he go? Orlouge entrapped him long ago."

  


Asellus stared emotionlessly at the group. ".................."

  


"He wasn't there, was he?" asked Rastaban.

  


The green-haired half-mystic nodded indifferently, then she began walking up the steps to Chateau Aiguille. After taking five steps, she took out the shards of the listening crystals and turned around to face the others. "Let's go to the castle, I do have quite a few things to clear up."

  


Rei nodded as the rest of them followed the girl into the castle.

  


-^+*+*+*+^-

  


Asellus felt a sense of endangerment as soon as she entered the throne room of the Charm Lord. She couldn't help but feel uneasy, because the last time she was here, she was about to kill her father-by-blood. The throne before her loomed as if it knew that she had murdered her father. It knew that she still felt regrets over all that she has done.

  


The green-haired half-mystic turned away from the throne with her face even paler than before. It was undeniable. Despite the fact that it was necessary that she had to kill Orlouge, Ciato, and Princess Golden Lion, Asellus can't shake the feeling of guilt that engulfed her. Had she remained a human, would she ever have had the dreadful experience of taking another's life? 

  


The answer is most probably no. 

  


The death that struck her most was the death of Golden Lion. She had to slay someone who actually meant something to her, regardless of all emotions. Golden Lion was just too loyal to Orlouge, and in a way, that was what Asellus admired about her.

Asellus closed her eyes to try to shut out all thoughts that were rushing through her mind. Trying to concentrate on giving just the facts and nothing more, nothing about the dreams, and nothing about the successor to the throne.

  


_**The sooner I tell them, the sooner I can leave.**_ thought Asellus.

  


_But is that what you really want? To leave your friends and to probably seek a swift death? You are a mystic, you can't die that easily; even if you are only half._ responded Asura, showing the sensible side of Asellus.

  


The others were starting to think that Asellus was asleep, and although they hated to disturb her, more pressing matters were at hand. So, Zozma shook Asellus gently, enough to break her out of her trance.

  


"I'm awake, Zozma. " answered Asellus, but not opening her eyes. "I know that you have many questions, so I'll answer them first."

  


The others just glanced questioningly at each other, then back to the half-mystic.

  


Mesarthim asked the first question. "Lady, forgive me for being so forward with this question of mine, but may I ask where you have been."

  


Asellus smiled slowly. _They wouldn't believe me if I told them the truth would they?_

  


Asura responded. _They wouldn't believe any other thing you would say. You have been so secretive with where you have been for the past ten years that they would most likely never believe that you have been going back and forth between Shrike, Owmi, the Magic Kingdom, and Facinaturu all of this time._

  


"Princess?" asked Rastaban, his expression confused. 

  


"Are you sure you want to know where I have been?" said Asellus.

  


The others nodded. 

  


"For ten years I have been going back and forth between Shrike, Owmi, the Magic Kingdom, and Facinaturu." she bowed her head trying not to laugh.

  


Everyone else exploded with irritation. 

  


"You have been this close to us for the longest time, yet you never tell us where you are?" cried White Rose.

  


Mesarthim was strangling Silence. "You knew, didn't you? You knew and you never told us, Lord Silence?!!"

  


Zozma and Rastaban were blaming Asellus for setting up dampening spells to protect her from being sensed by the other mystics every time she came to Facinaturu; Ildon was just as irritated, but he tried not to show it too much; and Rei went over to Asellus and they simply ignored the others. Asellus was even smirking like the devil over the simplicity of it all.

  


Everyone stopped chattering when Ildon asked the next query. "Why is Ciato after you? And how did he come back to life?"

The crimson-eyed half-mystic was suddenly dismayed by the question. Giving Asura to him, she fought the urge to run out of there immediately. Meeting Ildon's eyes with her own, tears suddenly began falling down as Asellus broke her gaze.

  


With a voice that cracked with anger and confusion, Asellus told Asura to explain Ciato's rebirth. _Tell them Asura... I'm sorry, but if I tell them, I'll run out of here as fast as I can._

  


The others gathered around Ildon and Asellus to hear the sword's story. The Prince of Darkness was quite disconcerted in seeing the girl crying, until he realized that as much as she has been through. Although she is a half-mystic, she is still a girl who has been thrown into a world that is not her own to begin with. Feeling pity for the girl, he sat next to her and tried to comfort her.

  


The rest were also surprised with the situation but could do nothing other than let Ildon take care of the girl while they listened to the sword's tale.

  


Asura itself didn't like the position that Asellus was in, but forced itself to go on. _How should I begin?_

  


"How about the beginning?" said Zozma, impatient.

  


Asura jumped into Rastaban's hand, who was neared to Zozma, and the sword took a swipe at him, but missed by a fraction of a hair. _I was getting to that, you orange-haired rebel!!_ Asellus recalled her sword from Rastaban and handed it back to Ildon.

  


"Who are you calling an 'orange-haired rebel'?" growled Zozma, ready to cast Pain Doubler.

  


"I don't think you can harm a sword with a spell, Zozma." Rastaban said frankly.

  


"No, but it will sure make ME feel much better!" yelled Zozma.

  


He was suddenly smacked by a halisen (paper fan). "That won't make Asellus feel any better either! Think for once, Zozma!!" hissed Rei, as White Rose hit him with the halisen again.

  


_They're right, you know?_ added Silence.

  


_Can't I continue?! If I am not disturbing any of your highnesses' presence?_ screamed Asura, glowing a red light.

  


The whole room became silent, even Zozma, who believed that everyone was picking on him.

  


_Thank you. It began right after Asellus and I visited Gina along with all of you seemingly for the last time ten years ago. Remember when Asellus destroyed Orlouge, Princess Lion, and Ciato? Do you recall the fact that she refused to absorb their power? All of you thought that it was because she was a half-mystic and wasn't able to do so. Unfortunately, it was not for that reason, she didn't **want** to absorb another's mystic power because she didn't think it was right, it didn't rightly belong to her. In other words, she may be as powerful, or maybe even more powerful than her father, but she doesn't want to be like him._ 

  


Asellus couldn't help but give her sword a bitter look. Everyone had thought she couldn't absorb another mystic's energy, but now it was her sword who was telling the truth why she didn't. Orlouge's ambitions sickened Asellus and that caused her to believe that if she took another's soul, she would just turn out to be like Orlouge. That is one thing she would not be able to bear at all.

  


_The next day, you all found out that Asellus and I were gone before all of you woke up, we had to, because she sensed that Ciato was alive. His mystic power survived, even if his body didn't, and that was enough to revive him. Not his body though, his power was not enough. Even if Golden Lion was dead in body, her soul was still felt by Asellus, and therefore, she could still sense Lion Princess' mystic power. But one day, that connection just seemed to disappear, as if it just vanished out of nowhere._

  


Everything was becoming clear to the other mystics. They finally found out her reason for wandering so much, but they still didn't know the reason why Asellus had been avoiding **them**.

  


_After she scanned for Princess Lion for days, Asellus finally found the last traces of Lion, but it was quickly turning into a power similar to Ciato's. Little did I know how right she was. As soon as she felt the presence of that silver haired psycho, she drew me and blocked a blow that would have taken her life. She knew it was Ciato, no matter that he absorbed Lion's mystic energy; so she fought him. His tricks haven't changed, except for the fact that he also can attack using Lion's skills now._

  


Ildon finally understood why Ciato carried a sword. "So that's why he was carrying that longsword. He had the nerve to take Princess Lion's powers."

  


"Don't forget that that maniac also managed to absorb mine. Ciato is a treacherous snake, living or dead." growled Rastaban.

  


Asura agreed. _Yes, and now to answer the other part of your question. Ciato is after Asellus because he is---_

  


_Stop!! Asura, that's enough!! You mustn't tell them just yet. They would keep me under lock and key if they find out._ begged Asellus.

  


Asura expressed its annoyance. _You can't hide it forever you know? You must accept what is rightfully yours. Anyway, if they **do **keep you under lock and key, you have learned enough tricks to get out of that with no problem whatsoever!!_

  


To everyone's great surprise, Asellus stood up, crimson eyes flashing fury and betrayal. "I don't want to accept it Asura!! It doesn't belong to me no matter how many times you pound it in. I should be out there fixing what I have done wrong, and that means stopping Ciato. It's my fault that he is stalking me now, and just because I was given that title doesn't mean I have to accede the throne!!" 

  


The girl rushed out of the throne room in a speed that didn't seem possible. The others could not do anything but stare in confusion, then sympathy. 

  


_She refuses to listen to me. She keeps on saying that the throne of Facinaturu belongs to a mystic like Ildon or Rastaban or any of you. She denies the fact that her blood is that of royalty; no matter how corrupted, the throne belongs to her._ muttered Asura.

  


"I somehow understand how Asellus feels. I don't understand why she considers herself an outsider, but I already know how that feels like. She is too innocent and I believe that the fact that she had to slay three people weighs her down." Zozma stared at the doorway that Asellus took.

  


White Rose was nearly in tears. "I can't understand it. I have contributed to her pain, even if it was indirect."

  


Rei tried to comfort her. "It wasn't you, I am also to blame, had I not ever have ran away, she wouldn't have gotten ran over in the first place."

  


Silence agreed. _I am also at fault. I helped her kill Princess Lion, and she has regretted it ever since._

  


"Lady Asellus has risked her life for mine so many times that I have lost count. I would have died in that mansion if she and Princess White Rose had not liberated me, I contributed to her suffering." said Mesarthim.

  


Rastaban looked away, his expression equally guilty.

  


"Killing Orlouge had been my wish. When Asellus came, she gave me the chance to get my revenge. I cared nothing for her emotions, not caring that she was destined to take her father's life." Zozma ground his teeth in knowing that he was also with blame.

  


Ildon's voice was cracking with intensity for the first time in his life. "We are all at blame for some reason or other to cause Asellus grief. I now understand why she has avoided us for years. I can't say anything against her, because she was thrown into this life without so much as a by-your-leave. I was even cold towards her, colder than I should have been....."

  


Asura was about to reply sharply that they all should stop blaming themselves and wallowing in guilt, until another familiar voice cut in.

  


A pale Asellus was leaning on the door frame that she left through. "Stop blaming yourselves. I am not blaming any of you for all I have experienced so far. And those are definitely not the reasons why I have avoided all of you."

  


Everyone turned towards the girl, and as soon as they saw her, their jaws almost dropped to the floor. It was Asellus certainly, but they noticed something different about her. She has traded her red dress to another dress of pure white. She wasn't looking at them, so they couldn't see her expression, but they knew it wasn't something even close to joy.

  


"I want you all to stop feeling so guilty.... it was none of your faults, and you weren't _that _cold towards me, Ildon. You can't say that I was behaving properly at our first meeting either. Rei and White Rose, you both deserve to live the life not constricted by another's unjust rules; Silence was trapped in Omble because of my father; Zozma was forced out because he fought for what he believed in; Rastaban realized Orlouge's sadistic whims; and Mesarthim only wanted to return to where she belongs. I can blame all of you for giving me guilt just as much as I blame Asura for being so sharp that it cut me when I tested the edge by running my thumb along the blade." Asellus finally turned to face all of them, her crimson eyes were still bright from tears and cold with determination. "Don't argue. I want to make it up to all of you. Tell me one wish for each of you, and if it is within my power to grant, I will do so."

  


_Well spoken, princess..... are you sure about that wish thing? I know you want to make it up to all of them, but...._, asked Asura, worriedly.

  


Asellus reached a hand towards the sword. Asura flew through the air and was caught by the girl. _I'm sure my friend. We must be leaving soon, after all._

  


Asura chuckled briefly. _I must say though, that new outfit of yours is an improvement to the other one._

  


_This was what Gina and I were deciding about out there. Gina said I had to take it because my other dress was getting worn out. Don't blame me. I don't really like dresses, but she is making me come back every six months for a new dress._ grinned Asellus.

  


_Pity, this is enough to keep even mystics silent._

  


Mesarthim was the first to recover from the shock when Asellus said that she was indebted to her. She practically threw herself at Asellus' feet and cried forgiveness. "My lady!!! What have I done wrong as to cause you to be obligated to me?! At your very wish, I would slay myself or lay down my life at your hands!!", cried the mermaid, weeping excessively at Asellus' feet.

  


Asellus yelped at the sight of the mermaid groveling at her feet, and instantly drew her up. _Mesarthim, do you really feel that you cannot accept the wish? Thatyou expect me to be harsh with your treatment?_

  


Mesarthim looked up to see the most gentle yet fascinating eyes she has ever seen. She continued to cry with guilt. _Lady, if you would like, you could destroy me right now. All you have to do is order me, and I would do your wish._

  


Asellus looked at the other mystics who were still gaping at her transformation shamelessly. The men seemed to be so off-balance that it looked as if all it took was a light breeze to knock them to the floor. She stifled a laugh and focused her eyes on the mermaid. _Mesarthim, I guess this is the only way._

  


_Lady, my life is yours._

  


Asellus drew an exasperated breath and smiled spellbindingly at the water-mystic. _Then, I order you to take the wish. I also ask you to stop with the groveling, as a friend, it's making me really uncomfortable. I do not ask of you to beseech me like my father would have wanted because you are my friend, and I don't want to rule anyone, just as I don't want myself to be ruled._

  


Asura was feigning tears. _Asellus, that was one of the most astounding speeches that I have ever heard in my existence. I am so filled with emotion that I am sure to break forth with tears if any more of that enthralling presentation should be----!!! What do you think you're doing??_

  


Asellus was glaring with exasperation at her sword as she sheathed Asura viciously. She looked ready to show her fangs at the sword. "What does it look like I'm doing? I am trying to silence a sword who has an over-active yet unseen mouth!!!" Mesarthim was starting to think that Asellus has gone off the deep end, and has taken her sword with her.

  


Rastaban was the first of the others to regain his dignity. "Princess Asellus, if it is still available, may I have that wish now?"

  


The others broke out of their trance and stared at the Black Knight in shock. Asellus fixed Rastaban with a look which seemed to captivate him. "Please, continue."

  


Rastaban gazed back at her without a quaver in his voice. "I ask of thee to take up the throne and title of 'Crown-Princess of Facinaturu'."

  



	3. To Find the Eternal Flame

**It's Only Forever...**

  


**Chapter 3- To Find the Eternal Flame**

  


by: Asurahime

  


_-I ask of thee to take up the throne and title of 'Crown-Princess of Facinaturu'._

  


Everyone stared at Rastaban after he told them his desire. He was the last person who should have been asking that question, along with Zozma. In truth, he is the type who should be ruling, not the one to be ruled. Everyone would have thought that he was still mad from Ciato's draining of his power, but to someone who has known him long enough, they would see that his eyes were clear with not a sign of insanity. The other mystics would have thought that Rastaban was feeling the after-effects of his former servitude, but his decisiveness spoke otherwise.

  


Asellus' already pale face grew even more ashen when she heard the inquiry. "What are you asking of me, Rastaban?" she did not like being coerced to take the throne, but the Black Knight's motives were rather unclear to her and everyone else. Just like how he was before in their second meeting outside of the throne room. It never entered her mind that one of them will use their wish to have her accede to reign over Facinaturu.

  


The Black Knight didn't pay attention to the gentle yet deadly tone of her voice. He looked up and met her eyes squarely, not quailing away from the girl's sharp, fierce gaze. "I implore you to accept the leadership of Facinaturu. Now that you have dispatched of your father, the throne is rightfully yours by blood."

  


The half-mystic's breath was uneven as she struggled to respond. She looked around for someone to help her, and finally, her eyes locked with Ildon's. Through him was her answer, and she wasn't about to think twice and probably listen to her rational self... namely Asura. "But, isn't Ildon the crown-prince? The throne was his even before I ever came into the picture."

  


Rastaban and Ildon exchanged glances, not liking the fact that the girl was trying to change Rastaban's mind. Smirking at the girl's discomfort, Ildon stepped forward and bowed deeply to Asellus, causing her to feel even more forlorn than she already did. "I cannot rule Facinaturu, because it rightfully belongs to you, my dear princess. In any case, I cannot control people like Zozma, who would probably rebel the first chance he got."

  


Asellus looked at Zozma, who grinned mischievously. If looks could kill, Zozma would have had to be reborn as a mortal already. Her eyes were saying 'traitor', but his were bright and seemed to become more and more entertained. The half-mystic then turned back to Ildon, who now stared down at her, apparently defying her consternation,. His blue, mocking gaze completely set her off; she began seething with fury, and her mystic self was about to start taking over. _Ildon, stop staring at me like that!!! You know I'd not back down from a challenge, and now you all are putting this on my shoulders. I can't rule Facinaturu, especially alone._

  


Ildon's look changed from challenging to calculating. _I don't doubt your power Asellus. I once did, and you just brushed them aside and went past my expectations. You have faced dangers and conquered them---_

  


_With your and the other's help!!!!!_ shouted Asellus' voice in his mind. Her expression was desperate, and her life force was reaching dangerous levels.

  


The green-haired mystic sighed. Zozma was right, this girl was too stubborn for her own good. _Tell you what, Asellus. Just accept the title right now, and I'll keep mine to split the responsibility. When this whole fiasco with Ciato's reincarnation is over, we'll discuss more of this. Who knows? You might change your mind... now calm down! If you don't, you'll undergo another 'MysticalChange' and probably start attacking me._

  


_Airfolk might breathe fire!! And the Dark Labyrinth may be Heaven!!!_ Asellus countered, but she thought it over. First and foremost, she has to calm down or else she will attack without checking who she was assaulting. There were more people she'd rather not hurt that the others who she would be more than happy to. She concluded her thoughts in the fact that Ildon was the type of person who would catch your mistake and never let you forget about it. What did she expect? He was her teacher and will always be critical of what she does. _You're not going to allow me to drop this subject, are you? So, I might as well accept._

  


Upon hearing this reply, Ildon turned back to the others and grinned widely for probably the first time in his life. White Rose went up to Asellus and curtsied deeply. _Thank goodness!! That at least is one less thing to worry about. Good work, Ildon**.**_ "Thank you for accepting, your highness. I am ready to serve you in any way I can."

  


The others followed the suit, all except for Ildon, who was smirking like there was no tomorrow. He heard what White Rose was thinking. Asellus looked as if she was ready to forget what she promised and start causing him a world of pain; her hair was starting to rise with static and her fingertips and arms sparkled with the beginning flashes of light which began a MysticalChange. The grin faded from Ildon's face as he backed away, wondering if the girl would truly attack him. Fortunately, before he could fend Asellus off, she thought twice and turned the subject back to its original course, trying her best to disregard him.

  


_What are you going to do now?_, asked Asura. _Ciato is still after you, for the reason that only you and I know._

  


"No Asura, first we have to search for Kurenai. The Eternal Flame is the reason why I am here in the first place, second to my yearly visits to Gina." said Asellus as she began to leave, but before she even got as far as five steps, she was paralyzed.

Looking around for the culprit, she was startled to see that the others had confused expressions on their faces.

  


It was Rei who tried to stop her. "Highness, where do you think you are going?"

  


"I told you, I need to find Kurenai, and do you think he is going to be here at the castle?" asked Asellus as she shook off her shock and brushed past Rei and Silence. She still didn't know why they were so reluctant to her leaving the castle to search for Kurenai. She had already accepted the damn title, but why are they still so reluctant in letting her go.

  


Zozma stopped her before she reached the gates. His arrogant demeanor was really starting to get on her nerves. He blocked the gates but refused to tell her why he wouldn't let her pass. Her patience nearing its end, Asellus unsheathed Asura and was prepared to send him crashing into the wall, unconcerned that it would most likely hurt and there will be a man-shaped dent on the majestic hall of the throne room. "Let me pass Zozma." she warned him for the last time, not really wanting to mess up the regal hall.

  


"Not unless you allow me to go with you.", he said grinning.

  


The half-mystic sighed in extreme irritation, but she knew how stubborn orange-haired rebels can be, especially this orange-haired rebel. "Fine, come on."

  


Unfortunately, before they even got a few feet's progress, black feathers fanned around them, stopping them at their tracks. Asellus was starting to believe that if she doesn't stop this soon, she will allow her mystic side to go on a rampage just so she could at least get out Chateau Aiguille. She was anxious to go out on the road already, so she grasped a handful of the feathers and tugged on them quite forcefully. Ildon yelped with pain and withdrew his wing, a feather was still left in half-mystic's hand. But that didn't stop him from finishing his declaration. "If Zozma goes, I go too."

  


Asellus looked ready to show her fangs but stopped herself, she looked at the dark feather in her hand, pocketed it absently, then looked at Asura. _Men, even mystic men are just so damn stubborn!!!! I can take care of myself better than they can, and still they want to come along!!_

  


"Come on, Ildon. But that is it!!! No one else is coming along. I need the rest of you to stay at the castle in case Ciato comes here. If he does, burn one of these, and I'll be here." Asellus gave each of them a few talismans made of paper, then she and her 'protectors' left the castle by means of the hidden tunnel.

  


_Ildon and Zozma are just worried about you, you know? They can't let anything happen to the crown-princess._ Asura's tone was dripping with sarcasm. _Well, Ildon is coming to protect you, but most likely, Zozma just came for comic relief._

  


"Will anything shut you up!!?" cried Asellus, unsheathing the sword, causing Ildon and Zozma to stare in shock. They knew Asura is sentient, but they didn't knew that the sword and the girl argued so frequently. It reminded them of themselves back at Gina's garden.

  


Asura contemplated on her question. _Only a good fight, or some promising gossip will do the trick._

  


Asellus' crimson eyes became bright with mischief, then she smiled impishly. "Fine, if that's what you want, that's what you'll get!!!", she whispered coldly, causing the two men to shiver.

  


_Now what are you thinking, princess?_

  


Without answering the sword, Asellus asked the tamed slime to open the door and entered through it. Seeing monsters along the way, she began sprinting towards them, not caring that Asura was screaming and begging for her to stop. _Well, what's said is said. Pity..._

  


Ildon and Zozma raced toward Asellus, and found her making fried kalamari out of a couple of Krakens. Frozen with confusion and shock, they couldn't do anything to help her. They were convinced that Asellus' savage state was infectious and they would find themselves on a rampage along with her if they stayed too close. But at the present moment, the only thing they wanted to know is why she was in a berserk mode, because they could not detect even a trace of mystic energy being used by the half-mystic in the battles.

  


Asellus saw them and beamed, knowing that they were wondering why she was acting like a fanatic. But she'll leave that for Asura to explain. She continued on and destroyed one Iceworm, a Lamia, a Dark Fairy, three Chimeras, four Crystal Trees, and two Suzakus. No monsters were left in the cave, since Asellus killed them all off; Ildon and Zozma didn't even have any weapons drawn... they just walked a couple of feet behind the berserk half-mystic. When Asellus and company finally reached the end of the cave, the same pilot as before was waiting there for her. He stared at the other two mystics; he wasn't aware that he was going to take others besides Asellus, and true mystics no less. The half-mystic talked to him and he agreed to take them to Koorong, after all, business is business.

  


Entering the plane, Zozma, Ildon, and Asellus made themselves comfortable on the lounge. Asura was strangely quiet for once. Asellus was smirking, but this time the message was obviously feigned innocence. Her eyes were still shining with the amusement which she didn't bother to hide. Slightly irresolute and uneasy, Ildon and Zozma finally questioned her about her strange behavior.

  


"Are you all right, Asellus? Why did you kill off all those monsters without us?" asked Ildon, blue eyes worried.

  


Zozma just stared at the girl, waiting for an answer. She would have to answer someday, and he wasn't the type of person with a Y chromosome who shows concern and nervousness even if it is apparent.

  


The half-mystic unsheathed Asura and placed it on the table. Standing up, she moved away from the sword and grinned even more sardonically than before. All at once, screaming was heard by the three mystics. Ildon and Zozma winced at the shrillness and anger that the voice had, but Asellus paid no attention whatsoever.

  


_Someone, stop this crazy princess!!! When I said that the only things that will keep me quiet is a good fight or promising gossip, I didn't mean for you to fight for real! I was just joking when I said it!!!_ Asura shone a dark red, it was moping because of what Asellus did.

  


Zozma burst into laughter as the half-mystic finally relented and retrieved her sword. "Asura, you actually had the guts to give Asellus a provocation like that!?"

  


_And now, I regret it.... you damn orange-haired rebel!!!_ retaliated Asura as it was resheathed.

  


Now, it was Ildon and Asellus' turn to break down laughing. It wasn't everyday that someone got the last word in instead of Zozma. Asellus was used to it, but the other mystics and humans were unable to thwart the rebel when it came to insulting remarks. Now, a sword of all things got the last word in rather that the sarcastic mystic.

  


"Well, that's all well and good. But, where are we going when we get to Koorong?" asked Zozma, trying to turn the subject way from him.

  


"I need to go to the Magic Kingdom, and talk to Rouge."Asellus said after a moment.

  


Ildon sighed and looked out the window of the craft. "Why Rouge? Not his brother?"

  


"Blue scares the hell out of Asura. He thinks that Asura is somehow related to the 'Saber' of Arcane magic and wants to study Asura to find out if it is true." Asellus barely concealed a look that seemed more than a little bitter. She would force Blue to swallow a Katana whole before she would ever let the blue magician touch Asura.

  


Zozma caught the expression on her face. "Why do you look so irate, princess?" He enjoyed seeing Asellus' vexation at hearing the title. He didn't know that she was really starting to consider plucking Ildon's wings one feather at a time.

  


Asellus tore an exasperated glare from Ildon to answer Zozma's query. "Blue actually thinks that I'd let him examine my sword and cast a few spells on it."

  


"What's wrong with that? Other than the fact that Asura minds greatly?" asked Ildon, clueless.

  


Asellus gave him a strange look. "Would you just let someone borrow something that you gave part of your life for?"

  


Ildon winced visibly. "I see your point."

  


_Blue even tried to cast 'Spellbound' on her. But Princess here counterattacked._

  


"Yes, and I believe that was one of the worst mistakes I have ever made." said the half-mystic glared at the sword, her expression was almost saying that she was also considering going on another rampage to shut the sword up.

  


"Why?" asked Zozma, intrigued and wanting to add more fuel to the fire.

  


_She was caught off guard for once. Realizing that she can't be careless, your highness couldn't cut Blue with her loyal, perfect, useful, awesome, wonderful, and powerful sword as she would any monster, so she cast the first spell that came to her mind._ Asura broke off and a laughing sound was heard from it.

  


When Asellus scowled darkly at the sword, Ildon thought against his better judgment. It would be worth it even if he suffered her wrath. "Why is it so funny then?"

  


Asura could barely gasp out. _The first spell that came to her mind was 'Fascination', and this one will take a long time in fading, because Rouge is taking advantage of it!! You should have seen the look on Princess' face when she saw Blue following her around, she had to lock the doors wherever she went to keep him from following her._

  


Ildon and Zozma couldn't take it either, and fell on the floor. When the guys and the sword finally stopped laughing, they reached Koorong. Without another word, Asellus fastened Asura to her sheathe, and left the two other mystics to catch up to her as she went on a flight with a destination of the Magic Kingdom. Ildon and Zozma caught up to her; although they couldn't help but burst into laughter ever now and then. Every time they did so, Asellus did nothing but raise an eyebrow and glare coldly.

  


When they finally reached the Magic Kingdom, the half-mystic immediately headed for Rouge and Blue's home. Asellus was wary as she stepped up to knock on the door, hoping against hope that Blue was not home. Ildon and Zozma were finally calm enough to notice that she was tense and unhappy stepping upon the threshold of her admirer.

  


Rouge opened the door and was very surprised to see Asellus and her companions there. He grinned when he saw Asellus' expression, but tried to hide the fact that he was looking at her new outfit with through lowered lashes.

  


"Rouge, please tell me Blue isn't home. Or at least tell me that the spell has worn off..." pleaded Asellus, even though she knew the answer to her question already.

  


Rouge ushered them all inside. "Asellus, Ildon, Zozma!! It's nice to see you here again!! It's been such a long time!"

  


"I see that it's fortunate that time moves faster in Facinaturu than in all the other regions. You don't look anything older than twenty-one!" Asellus stated her approval, then her gaze became wary. "Blue isn't here, is he?"

  


Zozma looked inside the house, already impatient to infuriate the girl. "No, you're safe for now Asellus. It doesn't look like lover-boy's here."

  


The next thing anyone knew was that Zozma was buried in the wall.

  


"Don't worry Rouge, I'll take care of the expenses for that wall." said the half-mystic as she glowered at Zozma.

  


Rouge didn't even hear her, he was too busy staring. Ildon noticed and shook him out of his trance. "Rouge, you know that you shouldn't be staring at Asellus like that. Unless you want her to impale you with that Asura of hers."

  


The magician realized what the mystic prince said and blushed like his name. "Oh, sorry. It's just that my brother has been talking about how much he is in love with her that I was starting to wonder why... Now I understand."

  


Ildon hid his mild jealousy. "Actually, I think it's because of her casting 'Fascination' on him. Or the fact that her father used to be the Charm Lord."

  


"You're probably right, but damn....." sighed Rouge.

  


The door of the house suddenly burst open. "Rouge!!! Do you know where my paper on Time Magic went? I seemed to have forgotten it----"

  


Rouge turned to face the door. "You mean the one which you are dedicating to your obsession?"

  


Blue entered went up to his brother. "Yeah. I know that that vixen with the crimson eyes and the green hair will acknowledge me one day.", then he saw Ildon next to his brother. "You must be a mystic. I remember, you're that Ildon my brother was talking about that can attack with 'PhantasmShot' aren't you?"

  


Ildon nodded. "Yes, and you must be Blue."

  


"If my brother didn't tell you, how did you know?" asked Blue.

  


"You're twins."

  


Blue and Rouge grinned broadly, it almost looked as if they never embarked on a quest to kill each other. Blue then asked Ildon another question. "So, if you're a mystic then you've been to Facinaturu. Please tell me, has Asellus been there at any time at all?"

  


Ildon was about to reply until he saw that a figure was just behind Blue. A girl with very angry vermilion eyes. She put a finger up to her lips in a motion for him to him not to say a word about where she is, then she drew Asura soundlessly. Ildon swallowed nervously and tried to calm his voice. "Well, she did pass by, and I have seen her."

  


All of a sudden, Blue was asking Ildon how she was. "So, you've seen the light of my life!! A pity that she's a half-mystic, but if she agrees to get with me, I'll try to fix her as a human again. I also need to see that sword of hers for a little experimentation, but that can be done later. Right now, the only thing I want is to see that girl walking into my door."

  


Rouge and Ildon exchanged glances. A loud crash and a cry of pain was heard throughout the house, so the winged prince and the red cloaked magician turned around and saw that Blue had disappeared. In his place was Asellus, smiling and quite pleased with herself. The were afraid to ask, but they had to know that Asellus hasn't done anything too harsh to Blue. After all, he was Rouge's twin brother.

  


"Where's Blue?" asked Rouge.

  


Asellus smirked with false sympathy. "Where Zozma is."

  


Ildon glanced around and saw that indeed, Blue was embedded on the same wall that Zozma is just getting out of.

"What I wouldn't do for you, yet you still treat me like this..." commented the blue spell caster.

  


The half-mystic glared and took out a potion from her pocket. "Sorry Rouge, but I can't stand this anymore."

  


Rouge nodded. So, Asellus took the SnakeOil and forced Blue to take it. He was surprised, so it didn't take her too long to get him to drink it all. When she finished, she let him go.

  


Rouge's brother wrenched himself away from the wall and turned to face Asellus. "Why did you give me that potion? I'm sorry, but even if I am not spelled by 'Fascination', like right now... er...."

  


The crimson-eyed mystic simply sighed defeat, but kept away. "Sure Blue, you should be normal right now, but I guess one potion isn't enough. You'll be much better as soon as I drag you to Mei-ling."

  


"Mei-ling belongs with Fei-on, and you belong with me..." Blue began to advance, but he was blocked off by Zozma, Ildon, and Rouge.

  


Asellus was desperate for a way out, and did something she know she's going to regret later on. "I don't belong with you, Blue. I love someone else."

  


Everyone turned to stare at her, eyes wide with shock.

  


Asura was laughing inside her head with the stupidity and desperation of it all. _You're going to regret this, princess!!! You know you refuse to be in a relationship._

  


Asellus gave her sword a look to kill. _I know, but I have to do this to keep Blue away from me!!! Pick either Rouge or Ildon, Asura. Quick!!!_

  


_Not Zozma??_ asked Asura, obviously interested.

  


_You actually think Blue would believe I am dating an orange-haired rebel??_

  


_That's true... I pick Ildon._

  


Asellus sent a message to Ildon. _I'm sorry for what I'm about to do Ildon, but I am desperate for a way out. Just play along, it'll be over soon._

  


Ildon stared at the girl. _What are you talking about, Ase---!!!_

  


Asellus grabbed Ildon and held him in a tight hug, burying her deep lavender blush in the mystic's coat and behind her hair. "Sorry Blue, but I'm dating Ildon!!!"

  


It took a few seconds to register until Ildon's face turned into the brightest blue color. That was the last thing that he was expecting that Asellus would do. He reluctantly put his arms around her, not really sure about what he was doing. Or the fact that Rouge and Zozma, who were behind Blue were starting to turn different shades of the rainbow. All he knew was that he came on this trip to guard Asellus, and even though he knew Blue will hold a grudge for him for a very long time, he had his duty before everything else. Anyway, he probably won't get another lucky break like this for a long time

  


Blue glared at the two mystics, unconvinced. But jealousy overtook all emotions as he asked one last question directed towards Ildon. "Is it true??"

  


Ildon noticed that Asellus tensed, so he nodded confirmation. He freed an arm from around her waist and used it to tilt up the half-mystic's face to meet his eyes. There was no emotion on her face other than gratitude and confusion. Ildon bowed his head to hers and lightly kissed her lavender flushed cheek to enforce his answer. "Yes, it's true. Sorry, Blue."

  


Blue's eyes turned dark, he did not believe what the mystic just did. More so, he can't believe that Asellus just kissed Ildon's cheek also. It was too much for him to bear, so he turned away from the blushing couple. "I see. Rouge, I'll be gone for some time. I'm going to Devin to research something."

  


"Take your time bro. I have to go somewhere myself." Rouge waved to his retreating brother, then turned back and winked knowingly at the mystic princess and mystic prince. "You guys can drop the act now, but I must admit, you two were good actors!! Bravo!!"

  


Asellus frantically pushed herself away from Ildon all the way to the other side of the room. Zozma and Rouge finally surrendered to the urge and collapsed on the floor, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Ildon just stood aghast and his face was still tinged with blue.

  


Asellus sent both the rebel and the long-haired magician crashing violently into the wall. It still didn't stop their laughter though. "It's not funny!!!!"

  


_Actually, it wasn't funny... It was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen ever since that time you called Gen a 'damn drunk' and sent him crashing into a wall. He was so drunk that he didn't even budge, and I don't even think he felt that you buried him face-first!!!_ Asura was just short of laughing maniacally.

  


Asellus turned to face a silent Ildon. "Sorry about that Ildon. I was desperate, and it was the only thing I was certain of that will work."

  


Ildon blushed even deeper and nodded. 

  


The green-haired girl smiled and released the two culprits from the wall.

  


"Are you two ready to leave, or not??" yelled the half-mystic.

  


The two men stopped laughing. "We're ready."

  


Asellus was about to leave, but remembered something. "Rouge, could you bring your 'Region Map'? We need it to save some time."

  


  


  


  


  


  



	4. To Live Another's Life

**It's Only Forever.....**

  


**Chapter 4- To Live Another's Life**

  


by: Asurahime

  


_-We won't know until we go there.-_

  


"Asellus, are you awake?"

  


In her room at the inn in the town of Shrike, the half-mystic couldn't help but brood. She had been right; Kurenai had recently gone through Kyo, burning down the Syoin and part of the Garden because of his uncontrolled power. Only now did Asellus realize why her father had sealed the fiery being. Kurenai may be destructive, but when his powers are being focused, he can be a source of life and protection in a desolate region: Facinaturu.

  


Asellus had stopped pacing long ago, and was now sitting on the bed near the window; trying to lose herself in the view of the stars and far regions.

  


The moment was over when another knock emanated from her door.

  


"Asellus, are you there?"

  


The girl opened the door and discovered that it had been Rouge who was knocking. Ushering the magician in, but keeping the door open, Asellus began to wonder what he wanted from her so late in the night.

  


"What's wrong Rouge? I'd be thinking the three of you are supposed to be asleep by now." remarked Asellus, returning to her seat and telling Rouge to sit on one of the chairs.

  


Rouge's cheeks surprisingly flared crimson. "I'm sorry to bother you so late in the night Asellus, but I remembered that you still didn't tell me why you recruited me once again. Last time you came, it was just to visit your friend, but already I saw that something was troubling you."

  


Asellus fixed the long-haired magician an blank look. "I thought that you saw all the information you needed at Kyo, Rouge."

  


Rouge's blush faded and he nodded. Talk about short and to the point. "Yes, I understand that Kurenai is freed from captivity, but I know that that is not enough to make someone like you this worried. I know you Asellus. We have fought side-by-side for so long that only a blind or extremely dense person can't see that you are not the type of person who gets easily worried. I also know this because you are my friend Asellus, deny it or not, but you are. Save the fights with Orlouge and Golden Lion, you were never this down."

  


The girl shook her head sadly. Rouge had no idea how close he came to discovering why she so distressed. Seeing the magician's eyes fixed on her, she knew that he won't let her be until she fully explains. "It's not as simple as you are putting is Rouge."

  


"Then how is it?? Your constant reticence and the fact that you are trying to keep all your fears inside are hurting Ildon, Zozma, me, and all your friends." The mage was just short of taking the half-mystic by the shoulders and shaking the truth out of her. But he knew that force won't get him anywhere and would make the situation even worse than it already is. He clamped his teeth together and tried to stay composed; knowing the state that he is in, it will be a greater task that he imagines.

  


"Ciato has been reincarnated, and he's more powerful than before..." Asellus bit her lip, forcing herself to go on, but the words were harder to say than she deemed they'd be.

  


"That can't be all of it. You were not afraid of Ciato before. What's the difference of it now?" Rouge folded his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer. Asellus was holding something back, and he knew it. He also knew that he shouldn't be interrogating her so much, but he didn't quite have a choice. Despite the girl's habit of being independent, she has yet to learn that there are times when she needs to have others' help with her problems. Rouge thought that she already knew that during the incident with Orlouge, but Asellus seemed to become more distant during the aftermath of the battle.

  


The half-mystic's crimson eyes grew fierce at the memory which Rouge invoked. All of a sudden, her restraint broke and she found herself telling all that she told the others, and something else which she didn't. "He grew stronger by absorbing Lion's mystic power. Therefore, if I kill Ciato, I'll also be killing Golden Lion a second time."

  


_That_ fact surprised him. " Oh," Rouge looked away. "Is there any way that she can be saved?"

  


"Yes."

  


The magician almost jumped, startled. That wasn't the answer that he had been expecting. "If there is a way to save her power, them what is wrong wi----"

  


Asellus cut him off before he could go any further. "To save her power, I have to make another human a mystic. Her power has to be infused with a human's blood for it to stay intact, dammit Rouge!! Don't you understand?!" The girl's breathing was ragged and slow, she was vainly trying to keep herself from becoming enraged. "Damn... I'm not like my father. I don't want to take another human life and bind it to me by blood. I told Mesarthim 'I don't want to rule anyone, just as I don't want myself to be ruled'. I'd be breaking a vow that I made not too long ago."

  


"Could it be possible that a human is willing to be a mystic for these purposes?" asked Rouge as he eyed the young mystic.

  


"What are the chances of that happening?" replied Asellus bitterly. "It's bad enough that I was the last mystic created, but I'm not even complete. Others call me 'princess', but is that what I really am?"

  


".........."

  


Asellus focused her gaze on Rouge's face for any betrayal of feeling. The magician's face was impossible to read, not by unfeeling, but a mixture of emotions which were difficult to interpret. Finding no crack on his facade, the half-mystic sighed deeply. "I thought so."

  


"I don't know what to say to you, except that... you're not alone, at least you never will be again. There are people who do care about you." Rouge tousled Asellus' hair gently.

  


"Like who?" asked the half-mystic as the mage started to depart.

  


Rouge's smile had carefully guarded mischief in it. Only when he reached the door did he reply. "Well, I'm probably second. Because there is someone who worries about you deeply enough that he'd protect you with his life, as he has done many times in the past."

  


"Who?" Asellus was aghast when Rouge said that he was second.

  


The magician looked back at her, a gentle smile on his face and a sympathetic glint in his eyes. _**How dense can you really be Asellus?? You're telling me that you have never noted how much he protects you?**!_ "Ildon does." Rouge whispered this so silently that Asellus couldn't quite make any sense of it.

  


"What?" asked the girl, not understanding what the mage was muttering about.

  


"Goodnight, Asellus." Rouge closed the door, not answering her query and leaving the girl in the dark to wonder about why he was being so evasive. Just the way he planned it for now. He smiled at the girl's too cute ignorance, who ever knew that the Princess of Mystics can be so oblivious. Two men came out from behind the shadows and approached the magic-user; one had spiky orange hair and the other had green hair and wings blacker than a starless night.

  


"How was she?", asked one of the figures, dark blue eyes distressed.

  


Rouge sighed, remembering his conversation with the half-mystic. "She's not at all like her father. She knows empathy and loneliness; most of all, she doesn't want to control anyone just as she herself does not want to be ruled."

  


The other man spoke. "If we know that, them we know that at least Asellus' demeanor hasn't changed. If only we knew her motivation..."

  


Ildon added. "She just does not want anyone else to go through what she has. She is straining herself to save a friend's power without any blameless lives being taken. I admire that sort of courage, especially because that is something I lack."

  


"She's spirited and reliable, but overall, she is too damn innocent... I didn't know mortals could have so much of either, but this girl has more than enough. Ildon and I are just an example of the mystics who were changed because of her. Her blood is the only thing about her that is tainted. Asellus has changed for the better, I believe. She is pert, reckless, and assertive at times, but she is adamant to a promise she makes. This isn't something we aren't used to." Zozma glanced at his two companions then at the door of the girl. "I was even expecting her to give in to her mystic self, but she controlled it. Now, if only she'd stop blasting me with her power into a wall just like Ildon does."

  


The red mage leaned against the door to his room. His prior conversation has led him to determine that Asellus didn't wholly change for the better. "She did forfeit a part of her humanity when she became a half-mystic... an significant portion of her that she will undeniably miss."

  


The orange-haired rebel and the black-winged prince focused their attention at the magician. "And what is that?" asked Zozma.

  


Rouge refused to look at them. "She has forgotten what love is."

  


That was not the answer that the other two mystics were expecting. Ildon averted his eyes and walked to one of the windows of the inn, looking out at the night sky. _Asellus... you..._ "She's not so different from us after all."

  


Zozma nodded. "Mystics rarely 'love'. Most of the time, it is 'lust' that drives in our hearts. Orlouge was a terrific example of that; one hundred princesses and most aren't even allowed to walk freely, once he is tired of them, he just imprisons them. But there is one thing about him that irks me the most--- he never lets go of anything he owns."

  


"But Asellus doesn't feel lust. Zozma is right, most, almost all mystics feel that emotion. Very rarely is there a mystic who doesn't, I for one." replied Ildon. "Who knew that half-mystics couldn't feel either."

  


Rouge looked at Ildon, his expression bewildered but intent. "Someone has to teach her that she can't deprive herself of what she deserves. Asellus needs someone to teach her how to love again."

  


"Why is that?" asked Zozma.

  


"So that she'll understand that her life is worth living. I once heard Asura screaming to Asellus that the reason that she is taking this journey is because she feels guilt and to seek a rapid death. I want her to comprehend the fact that she has a reason for fighting, and it's not because she must."

  


Zozma's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Who will? Will you, Rouge?"

  


Ildon visibly tensed. He knew that Rouge felt something for the half-mystic, but he didn't think it might go this far. He himself didn't know how he felt. There just seems to be this strange feeling that makes him react whenever she was in jeopardy. This isn't a new experience to him, and it all began when he joined her group to go against the Charm Lord. It was almost as if his world started to revolve around the fact that he has to protect her--- but he tries to convince himself that it is because Rastaban told him to. Although right after they returned to Facinaturu, he was already free of the pact, but he continued to fight by her side. But he had and still didn't have any idea why...

  


"No, it can't be me. See, I do love Asellus greatly. Beyond friendly terms even, but..." Rouge's voice dropped to a whisper and was directed towards Zozma alone. ".... Ildon loves her with all his heart. It's true that mystics rarely feel love, but if I am mistaken of what I see on his face-- despite how hard he tries to hide it-- I don't know what is. They belong together, they just haven't come to terms with this feeling yet."

  


The orange-haired mystic looked at Ildon at the windowsill, then back at Rouge. "Fine, I believe you. He didn't even hear a word of what you said."

  


"Did you say something?" asked Ildon, his face completely blank.

  


"No, just that we should go to sleep or else Asellus will be doing all the wok while we sleep on our feet." said Rouge as the other two nodded in agreement. Then, all of them retired.

  


As soon as the hallway was empty, a silver fire outlined a black figure in the shadows. Walking towards the half-mystic's door, the being smiled triumphantly.

  


"Do the three of you actually think that you would be able to keep what I want from me? You can't always protect her... that task is reserved for me, and only me. When your guard is down is when Asellus will be mine. Not even a mystic's impossible love for a half-mystic will be able to battle the rage of desire which consumes me."

  


The figure evanesced into the night, unknowing that someone else had been watching closely. Someone who heard every word that was spoken from beginning to end.

  


  


Chapter Notes:

  


So sorry that this chapter was so short everyone... especially Akira. But I've started on the next chapters already, so please be patient.

  


  


Disclaimers:

  


SaGa Frontier does not belong to me... it never has it never will.... it belongs to SquareSoft, and I am just another fan writing whatever comes to my mind first...

  



	5. The Silver Darkness

**It's Only Forever.....**

  


**Chapter 5- The Silver Darkness**

  


by: Asurahime

  


-_Not even a mystic's impossible love for a half-mystic will be able to battle the rage of desire which consumes me.-_

  


Asellus woke up early the next morning with a strong feeling that there was something terribly wrong.

  


_What are you going to do now? I sense that a great power was present in this place last night while I was recharging my energy._

  


_I know... This power is very strong, yet on the other hand, extraordinarily familiar and binding. I have to check and see what it was. Are you all right now Asura? I have to use you as a scrying focus._ Asellus took out the two tiny crystal shards which scratched her at Kurenai's sanctuary. "I really hope I know what I'm doing..."

  


Asura flew out of its sheathe and straight into Asellus' waiting right hand. The sword could sense its mistress' reluctance, anger, and even a small touch bordering on fear for the unexpected. _I also hope you know what you're doing. You're still untrained in this kind of magic focus, you know? But anyway, what are you so restless about?_

  


The half-mystic held Asura horizontally in front of her and arranged it until Asura's hilt was in her right hand and the crimson blade's flat double-edge was resting against her outer left forearm. "I'm not sure... but I guess I am restless because if the power doesn't belong to Kurenai, I have to start scanning the area for any traces of Ciato's presence." What she didn't really want to discuss was that her conversation with Rouge the night before troubled her more deeply that she let on. She has lost part of her humanity, but neither is she fully into mysticism; she belongs to both and to neither at the same time. Therefore, she is both a bridge or a barrier concerning the two; but no matter how one put it, the daughter of Charm Lord is a beautiful, powerful, and deadly tool.

  


Focusing her mystic energy through the blade, the half-mystic began surveying the area for the slightest hint of the Eternal Flame. Scanning the area didn't take too long, for the shards are well-kept and are as closely related to Kurenai as if they were part of the entity itself. The smile of relief which appeared on Asellus' face when she saw the shards respond, dissipated into a look of pure concern when she glanced at her ruby weapon.

  


"I... I really don't understand this. I know that the multi-colored flames react to Kurenai, but what is that dark, metallic sheen bordering on the edge of your light Asura?" asked Asellus, crimson eyes distressed. "Are you all right?"

  


_I'm fine. It only means that Kurenai wasn't the only being that was attracted to the scrying. You are still untrained at a mystic to focus your life force into a weapon to broaden your perspective. Ildon shall teach you the art of scrying in the advanced level as soon as he deems that you are ready. But for now, that is enough. Someone or something which I have encountered or fought sometime or other was here last night._ stated the sword.

  


"Did others wield you before I bought you from Gozarus?"

  


_Unfortunately for us, yes. I am as old as Kurenai and have been in battle ever since I was created._

  


"You mean to say that that individual here last night could be anyone or anything?!!" Asellus' expression was filled with hopelessness and shock.

  


_I hate to say it for it will lower your spirits, but yes, it could be anyone or anything._

  


The girl pocketed the shards and sheathed the sword. "At the very least we know that Kurenai has also been here. I'm also amazed that so many mystics have lasted being your wielder, for I can barely even protect myself from you." Asura gave off a small blast of psychic energy to indicate its mild irritation as the half-mystic simply ignored it. _What being has a black and silver aura? I've seen this before, I know I have._

  


Before she left the room, Asellus looked into a mirror and saw that her emerald-colored hair was in total disarray. _Asura... why won't you let me cut my hair?_

  


Asura wanted to ignore her, but couldn't resist and replied mockingly. _Because short hair is so unfashionable and unfitting for a 'princess' as charming as yourself._

  


_Save your sugar-coated explanations for a princess vain enough to listen to them. One day Asura, one day will come when I'll take you to a blacksmith and fashion YOU into something fitting._, replied Asellus. _I can't braid my own hair, so I have to ask one of the others to do it for me._

  


Leaving the room, Asellus went into Ildon's room, whose door was wide open. Peering inside, Asellus saw that a handsome young man was conducting an early morning practice session with a sword. Moving with effortless grace, the swordsman continued on, oblivious that the half-mystic was watching everything from her station at the door. 

  


-**Now who do you suppose that is....**- Asellus asked herself as she looked more closely at the young man. He was wearing black boots, tight black pants, and plain, though well-made white shirt. The boy also had long green hair which fell half way down his back and was tied into a horse-tail by a thin black ribbon. All of a sudden, his rhythm broke and he quickly slashed at space where Asellus was positioned in.

  


Fortunately, Asellus' experience in the unexpected was keen enough to know when the rhythm broke and had more than enough time to swing up Asura to meet the young man's blade. Not bothering to hesitate, Asellus took that moment to drop to her knees and sweep the young man's feet from under him, causing him to fall on his back with a crash, and within seconds, Asura's tip was present scant millimeters away from the base of his throat.

  


Asellus looked down at her captive and gasped. She then quickly put out a hand and helped her assailant to his feet, for it was none other than her teacher, the Prince of Darkness. "Ildon! I-- I am so sorry...."

  


Ildon winced as he touched his arm and gave an wry, yet pained smile. "Morning, Asellus. No, it was my fault. I charged at you, remember? I thought that you were Zozma who came to criticize my skill in handling a sword."

  


The girl looked at the mystic, confused. "How could Zozma think that you can't handle a sword? You taught me everything I know about mystic fighting, and I can handle myself in nearly any fight. So how can Zozma think that you're not first-rate?"

  


"My dear, you forget. Zozma is Zozma. He needs no explanation for what he believes in." Noticing the girl's rumpled situation, Ildon stored away his sword and took out a brush instead. "I can see that you need some help..."

  


"Can you please braid my hair? Asura won't let me cut it, but it's a hindrance when I'm fighting." asked Asellus, holding on to a messy clump of emerald-colored strands.

  


Ildon had to suppress an amused laugh, but allowed himself to smile. It was close to impossible to think that this naïve half-mystic could have been the cause of such chaos in the order of things in Facinaturu. But as they always say, change isn't necessarily bad and unwelcome-- because of this young girl, the humans are starting to accept, and the mystics learning modesty. "All right, sit on the chair, Asellus."

  


The girl sat on the chair and bitterly grimaced as she tossed all of her hair over her shoulders. Ildon checked himself, watched the strands settle, luminous like an emerald waterfall in the early morning sun. Asellus turned around and found Ildon's dark blue eyes fixed intently on her. She blinked and hurriedly looked away from him, and the her blood suddenly rushed to her face, tinting her ivory cheeks a soft lavender. "Thank you, Ildon."

  


The mystic prince collected himself, tightened his grip on the brush and started to untangle his charge's hair as gently as he possibly could have done, trying not to accidentally pull and hurt her. Repressing the urge to bury his hands into the curtain of green, he concentrated on the task of brushing it as if it was of utmost importance. "I don't understand why you would want to cut your hair. It's very beautiful. Anyway, if you cut it off, what will I be? A prince with hair longer than his princess'." Noting that what he said sounded as if it came out all wrong, Ildon thanked all the High Mystics of the past that he was behind Asellus, and therefore she wouldn't be able to see his face tinged with blue.

  


His student showed no surprise and just replied flatly. "Then you could cut your hair as well. If not, I'll braid it for you."

  


His brushing stopped momentarily for it was too much. Ildon's defenses of no emotions fell and he laughed out loud. "That won't be necessary, thank you."

  


The girl's tone became thoughtful. "You have changed so much, Ildon. I didn't know that you would ever have been able to act like this when I first met you. I had a feeling that you were just going to suck my blood and have my life done and over with."

  


"Nonsense! I wouldn't suck anyone's blood if I can help it, especially not my charge's." replied Ildon as he made the first plaits in the half-mystic's hair. "The only mystics I knew who even did such a deed were Orlouge and Ciato. Despite that, I'm terribly sorry about the way I behaved when we first met."

  


Asellus sighed. "My friend, that was in the past. You're changed, and I have nothing to forgive... besides, I can't really accept the fact that you have watched me sleep for over ten years!!"

  


Ildon finished the braid and held on to the end. "It's not really that hard, furthermore, there was nothing else I could do in the Chateau except act aloof and destroy all who rebel against Charm Lord. Do you have anything to tie it with?"

  


The girl immediately began looking for a ribbon to tie the end, and was even about to rip on out of her dress. The mystic prince held on to the end, watching the half-mystic's antics with great amusement. Before Asellus succeeded in ripping a part of her dress off, he stopped her and pulled out one of the many ties of his own tunic. "Don't bother Asellus, I'll use one of mine."

  


"Thank you." Asellus blushed slightly as Ildon tied the end. Noticing that Asura was pretending to be unresponsive, Asellus glared at it with a withering look. Then, she stood up and looked into a mirror. "The braid is still too long, but I can remedy that." She wrapped the length of her hair around her head and pinned it securely in place.

  


"All right, turn around so that I can look at y---" Ildon bit his lip and couldn't go any further when he saw the effect of the transformation. 

  


The half-mystic turned around and faced the prince. The weary, rumpled girl from a few moments ago has completely disappeared. With her strong, yet porcelain-like features and emerald hair, only a blind man or a mec can miss her regal features. Raising her eyes to meet Ildon's, Asellus noticed the mystic's reaction and fought the insistence of laughter.

  


"Ildon, close your mouth my prince." Asellus put out a hand and snapped Ildon's jaw closed with an audible click. "Thanks a lot, Ildon. I'm in your debt."

  


Ildon shook out of his trance and focused his immediate attention on the floor. "Your thanks is more than enough, my princess."

  


Frowning, Asellus forced Ildon to look at her. "Ildon, I mean it."

  


The mystic knew that the half-mystic was only pretending to be forceful, so he decided to play along and maybe regain some of his detached self back. "Anything? Are you sure?"

  


Asellus nodded, noticing the feigned impish look on her friend's face. "As long as it doesn't crush my dignity.", she hurriedly added.

  


"You always have a way out, don't you?" asked Ildon.

  


"Hey, I'm not the daughter of Charm Lord for nothing, you know?"

  


The pinioned prince knelt down on one knee in front of her and gently kissed her hand. "Consider your debt to me repaid."

  


The half-mystic blinked, then felt her cheeks grow lavender with embarrassment. "You think that you are so charming, don't you, 'Prince of Darkness'?"

  


Ildon got up and looked down at the girl. "I know so, Princess." He tilted her chin up and locked her crimson gaze with his royal blue ones. "But I know that I can never be as fascinating as you..."

  


Neither of them could look away from the other's deep, yet strangely hypnotic gaze. Finally, Asellus broke her gaze with considerable effort and will, leaving her vermilion eyes wide and unfocused with great confusion. Fortunately, that moment of discomfort also passed.

  


"All right, I guess we should get going... I'll see you outside." smiled Asellus as she left the room. 

  


Ildon remained where he was, staring at the door she left through long after she was gone. Then he picked up his sword and got his things together. "......... What can be wrong with me.... I'm the Black Wing... but this half-mystic constantly gets me off-balance without even trying and even noticing it. I'm losing my edge.... I know I am...." At this, he looked once more at his door as a faint trace of a smile appeared on his face. "I'll protect her... I've always protected Charm Lord under blood contract.... but Asellus is different... I'll protect her of my own will. She has given up practically everything to save me, it's time for me to return the favor."

  


  


Chapter Notes:

  


ALL ARE FREE TO KILL ME!!! X_X;;;;; I haven't updated for so long that I know that some of you think that I'm dead. Well.... half-dead anyway. I'll try to update some more... hopefully... but thank you for being patient. 

  


  


Disclaimers:

  


SaGa Frontier does not belong to me... it never has it never will.... it belongs to SquareSoft, and I am just another fan writing whatever comes to my mind first... and that is Ildon-Asellus fanfics... ^_^;;;;;


	6. The Existence of Hope

**It's Only Forever.....**

  


**Chapter 6- The Existence of Hope**

  


by: Asurahime

  


-_I'll protect her... I've always protected Charm Lord under blood contract.... but Asellus is different... I'll protect her of my own will. She has given up practically everything to save me, it's time for me to return the favor.-_

  


"Gah!!" Soon after Asellus left, a sound of two objects falling were heard by Ildon. He looked out of his door and was irritated and surprised when he saw Zozma and Rouge flat on their faces.

  


"I can't believe that this crazy mystic didn't just go for it!! He was so damn close!!" growled Zozma.

  


"Just another minute and he most like would have!! Unfortunately, that girl is too fast thinking for her own good!" Rouge picked himself up off the ground and ran his hands through his hair and clothing to smooth them out. When he finished, he unavoidably looked up, his complexion turned as pale as wax, his eyes grew wide, and he began stuttering when he finally noticed that Ildon was leaning against the wall with an accusing expression on his handsome face.

  


"May I ask who might the two of you be talking about?" asked the mystic, his voice was poisonous and deadly.

  


Zozma still hasn't seen Ildon, so he began blabbing out the truth. "Nothin' which concerns you really. We were just listenin' in on our two compani--"

  


The rebel mystic was stopped short when he found himself sprawled on the cold, hard floor once more. "Rouge!! You bastard! Why in the hell did you--"

  


It was Rouge who tripped Zozma and was currently looking at him with a warning in his eyes. "Oh dear!! How in the world did you happen to fall, Zozma? Here, let me help you up. Seriously Zozma, what has happened to all of your mystic charm, intelligence, and grace?!! Ildon, could you help me? Zozma is heavy."

  


Ildon grabbed Zozma's other arm in a vise-like grip and lifted him up to his feet with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Of course, Rouge..."

  


Zozma was speechless and was feeling like an idiot was he fixed his crimson gaze on Ildon. _Crap... caught red-handed..._

  


_Yes... you did._ Ildon was about to advance, but the other two were saved by Asellus, who just happened to come out of her room at that moment.

  


Blinking her eyes in confusion, the half-mystic merely raised a finger and pointed at the three of them. "Uh.... is something going on?"

  


The other three slowly shook their heads in denial.

  


"Am I interrupting something?"

  


Once again, Ildon, Rouge, and Zozma shook their heads in negation.

  


"Then are you ready to go?"

  


This time, all three of them nodded in assent.

  


Asellus cocked an eyebrow as she stared her three companions down. She wasn't about to be fooled by their tricks, because she knew something was going on. "O.... kay then... I suppose."

  


Rouge sighed inwardly. That was too close to call, and he wasn't about to look at either Asellus or Ildon stare-for-stare for some time... he and Zozma would just panic. "Where are we headed for now, Asellus?" he asked, about to begin casting his spell.

  


"Hmm.... Mosperiburg."

  


-^+*+*+*+^-

  


"Of all the regions we had to choose from..... Lord of all Mystics, WHY did you have to pick _Mosperiburg_?!!"

  


Rouge, Ildon, and Asellus turned back to look at an agitated Zozma. "What's wrong Zozma? Why don't you like it here in Mosperiburg? The only mystics who dwell here are Virgil and TimeLord, even if his true domicile is his own region." replied Ildon.

  


Zozma shook his head vigorously. "It's not that. This place reminds me too much of the Chateau, dark and silent. Also, Virgil on his throne resembles Orlouge on his except for the fact that Virgil's clothes don't sway around him. I actually prefer Facinaturu to here; there are at least humans, mystics, and that green-skinned merchant terrorizing the place."

  


Asellus' smile was brimming with compassion and sympathy, but the tone of her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Virgil reminds you of Orlouge; but I am Orlouge's daughter, yet I don't invoke any memories of my father?"

  


The orange-haired mystic started to back away from her. "That's true, but you're different. You're still a half-mystic and aren't capable of terrifying me." replied Zozma, but then he saw that Asellus' smile became a smirk which mirrored with the grins on Ildon and Rouge's faces. They were mocking him and he knew it. "All right!!! You _are _capable of terrifying me..." 

  


Rouge was about to reply, but another's voice cut him off. It was a voice filled with charm and self-possession-- if anything, it was arrogant and powerful. A voice of one of the Mystic Lords... a sound which can charm, destroy, possess, and even enslave someone with just a single word. "Welcome to Mosperiburg, Lady Asellus. Please enter along with your attendants."

  


A dark cloud passed over Asellus' facade. It was a voice which she has never heard before, yet the timbre of it was a familiar one-- it was the same rich allure which Orlouge's voice commanded as well. Be that as it may... Orlouge is dead.... and this can only belong to the one they call 'Ring Lord'. "Virgil...."

  


The four travelers set their attention towards the source of the voice and walked up the flight of steps until they saw Virgil and TimeLord.

  


Ildon opened his mouth to state their business, but TimeLord also chose that instant to walk up to Asellus. -**What does he think he's doing?**-

  


The half-mystic's crimson eyes were intense with an unreadable expression as TimeLord tilted up her chin. She didn't like for people to inspect her as if she was a thing.

  


"So you're the one they call 'Lady Asellus', aren't you? You certainly have been causing much ado in the region of Facinaturu... and you are the daughter who defeated her own father in battle." An arrogant spark suddenly flared in TimeLord's scarlet eyes. "Hmm... despite that you're just a half-mystic, you are both beautiful and powerful. I feel that a special 'bond' can grow between us."

  


Without another thought, Asellus collectedly unsheathed Asura and rested her sword point with perfect indifference on the mystic's throat. "Despite that I am 'just a half-mystic', I still have enough knowledge to defeat the likes of you. Don't ever underestimate me or my companions, and stay the hell away from me."

  


TimeLord's smile was forced, and his tone bitter. "What a feisty young girl you are! That is no way a mystic princess should behave when speaking to one of the Mystic Lords.

  


Asellus' guardians formed a half-circle behind her. Everyone knew the hidden meaning of TimeLord's snide remark.

  


"Stop!! That is quite enough, TimeLord." Virgil got up off his throne and walked towards the company. He bowed down in front of Asellus and kissed her hand as a 'proper and gracious' mystic should. "The Princess of Mystics... how long has it been? Forgive me, I forget that you have never met me before.... I am Virgil, the Ring Lord... How may I serve your young highness?" Virgil looked behind her and nodded acknowledgment to Ildon, Zozma, and Rouge.

  


Ildon bowed in return and shot a ferocious look at TimeLord. "We are sorry to intrude, Virgil. We are searching for Kurenai, the Eternal Flame, who seems to have escaped from his sanctuary."

  


Virgil's crimson gaze widened then narrowed into slits in complete surprise. This certainly was a dire though unexpected turn of events. "Kurenai has escaped!? How could any of you allow this to happen! If he is not returned at once, Facinaturu will die out!"

  


"We understand that, Virgil. Why do you think we came to you? The Eternal Flame has already managed to cause havoc in Kyo, and other regions will soon follow if he is not stopped." hissed Zozma, who tried to avert his glance from his surroundings. He knew that Orlouge considered him as more like a court jester than a proper mystic in the past, and he did not want to be reminded of it.

  


Silence filled the throne room as Rouge looked around. He was the only human here other than Asellus, but she can be considered a mystic anyway. However, the magician also seemed to be the only one who even had a slight idea on where the Eternal Flame can be. He turned to look at Asellus and took her aside before anyone else can say anything. "Asellus, I haven't been to where Kurenai resided, but..."

  


"You can't return to where he used to live, Rouge. It's no longer intact because of an attack by a monster in there. In fact, it would have harmed someone if Silence had not managed to shoot it with his gun." whispered Asellus.

  


Rouge's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean? Isn't there a barrier keeping others out?" he asked. 

  


The half-mystic sighed and snuck a glance over his shoulder at the rest of the group, who were looking at the two of them strangely. Then she focused her attention back at the red magician and took out the shards of crystal from Kurenai's abode. "There _was_ a barrier, but with Kurenai's disappearance, it just seemed to evaporate. He is supposed to protect that cavern from any evil, but if the Lich Silence shot was not evil, then Ciato is Cotton's girlfriend." said Asellus with a hint of sarcasm.

  


"Then what do you suppose we do? Keep on searching for something which moves like the wind between regions? You and the other mystics might be able to do that, but as a human, I cannot." replied Rouge. Then something came upon his mind like a sudden storm of thought. "Besides... I have reason to say that you might be the reason why Kurenai was able to escape..."

  


Asellus glowered at him. "What do you mean by that?"

  


Another voice cut off Rouge's reply like a knife. "The human magician means that the balance was destroyed because you killed your 'father', your young highness." 

  


TimeLord sauntered over to where the two friends were discussing the subject and smirked in contempt. "I suppose that I misjudged you, Lady Asellus. You should have known that fact by now... that this entire fiasco is your own fault."

  


That did it. Asellus changed into her mystic form and brought up Asura with a fluid grace just as TimeLord magically called upon his golden staff. The two weapons met with a crash which jarred both of their bodies. The half-mystic then charged at the mystic and managed to cut a tear along his robe.

  


"Stop this at once!! Lady Asellus, TimeLord, refrain from doing so in my hall! We have a greater task at hand and you shouldn't be fighting--!" Virgil cried out in fear for the young girl's life, but he was stopped by Ildon. Having never seen the daughter of Orlouge in battle, and knowing the skills of TimeLord, Virgil believed that he had reason to stop the battle.

  


"Let them fight, Virgil. Asellus can take care of herself." said Zozma, but his attention was wholly focused on the two fighters.

  


Speaking softly and calmly so that he would not betray the anxiety residing within his heart for his young student, Ildon rested his hand on his sword at ready and turned his dark blue eyes to meet Asellus' bright vermilion gaze for a split second. "Asellus will be all right, I trained her everything I know about mystic fighting and held back nothing. Trust me in the knowledge that she is capable of taking care of herself."

  


There was a note of longing present in the Black Wing's voice that he tried to hide, but both Rouge and Virgil heard it and exchanged stares. They knew that there was a difference between Ildon and Asellus in which the winged prince is entirely aware of. Ildon's power is used to protect himself and others who he has been ordered to guard, but Asellus' power is used to shield others who needs the protection more than she does. 

  


TimeLord swung his staff down and across, almost sending the girl to the ground had her reflexes abandoned her, but she grabbed the middle of the staff and used her weight to jam the end to the floor. This stunned the mystic momentarily, and that moment was more than enough time for Asellus to move back, charge in as small streams of water emerged from TimeLord. However, she was not quick enough to jump back after the attack, and TimeLord slammed his staff to her side and sent her to the floor.

  


"I command you to st--!" 

  


Rouge and Ildon immediately grabbed on to Virgil's arms, keeping the mystic lord on his chair and preventing him from interfering with the battle. It was not as if they wanted to see Asellus sprawled on the floor with a staff descending on her head, but they would never interfere in something she resolved to win by herself. "Just watch, Virgil." said Zozma, smirking as TimeLord's downward strike was blocked by Asellus.

  


"You can't win this one, Prince of Mystics." sneered TimeLord, trying to free his staff in vain.

  


Asellus simply smiled back despite the pain and the cut on her brow threatening to drip blood into her eyes, and was comforted by the streaks of blue which stained his clothes. TimeLord had been ready to attack Asellus one last time, for she had been forced to let go of Asura. When she saw the staff descend, Asellus rapidly crosses her hands in front of her face and chest to block the rod's impact. Then she noticed the crazed glint present in TimeLord's red eyes, so she moved the staff to the side and jumped back to her feet. Never has her timing been better, for looking back at the weapon, there was now a razor-sharp, curved blade eighteen inches long at the end of the staff. "You will never defeat my by using such paltry tricks." She retrieved her Asura in a flash and held it up in a guard position before her in a split-second.

  


"Let's get this over with, shall we?" whispered TimeLord, rushing towards the injured half-mystic with a speed that was not possible in mortal terms. 

  


Asellus jumped to the side and dodged the attack, then she delivered her own counterattack that he would never forget. She whipped Asura down, under and up, slashing TimeLord's wrist and making him release his hold on his glaive. Not wasting any more precious time, the girl remembered all that her teacher has drilled her in and slashed her crimson blade diagonally, horizontally, and vertically in repetition until a brilliant sphere of white life force surrounded her adversary. Then she cut the circle of light in the form of a cross, cutting off all insults from TimeLord to be replaced by extensive agony and a cold, glittering fury.

  


"Damn you!" yelled TimeLord as he got back on his feet and attempted to cast OverDrive on the girl, to kill her off for good. However, before his spell could have been finished, Asellus slid in with a stream of fire following her steps and used her sword to throw him up into the air with a luminous column of torrid flames. 

  


When the mystic reached the floor again, he did not move an inch except to glare hatefully at the half-mystic who defeated him. Asellus understood the reason for his anger and limped painfully back towards her friends and Virgil. She let her three friends fuss over her like three mother hens to their chick and locked her gaze with RingLord's as Ildon cast MagicHeal on her a couple of times.

  


"Virgil, TimeLord is possessed." she said tersely.

  


That took Virgil by utter surprise. "What do you mean by TimeLord being possessed? By what would he be under a spell of Possession or Fascination by?"

  


Asellus turned back to TimeLord, who still has not move on the floor as asked Rouge to cast PsychicPrison on the immobile mystic. "I do not know, but I am determined to find out. While we were fighting, I saw a berserk glint in his eyes that no mystic except for a few have. That may not be enough to convince you, but it is more than enough information to convince me."

  


Ildon, Rouge, and Zozma were right. Virgil now partly understands what sort of immeasurable power resides within the daughter of Charm Lord. "No, Lady Asellus. I also have noticed that TimeLord has not been behaving as he normally does. He is not this violent, nor is he this irritable."

  


Rouge finished casting his spell on TimeLord, turned back towards the others and nodded in agreement. "Virgil is right. My brother has fought with TimeLord to get the gift for Time Magic, and even then he was not like this."

  


At the mention of Blue, Asellus turned pale and forced a smile. She was still irritated at herself for using that Fascination spell. "Virgil, what do you suppose we do now?"

  


Ildon looked at Asellus with a calculating gaze. Once again, she has surprised him. "I think that we first need to find out who did that to TimeLord."

  


"What for?" asked Zozma, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

  


"No, the Black Wing is right. If you want to find out where your Kurenai is, the best place to do that is TimeLord's region. It is possible that time can be stopped in that place, and thus, you can pin-point where your Eternal Flame is." said Virgil as he relaxed upon his throne once again.

  


"And we can't go there right now because Asellus beat the **** out of TimeLord, correct?" said Zozma with an impudent grin. The Prince of Darkness and the red magician exchanged dark glances and saw that Asellus' face grew paler with annoyance at herself and Zozma. Virgil got up from his throne and placed a comforting hand on Asellus' shoulder.

  


"It'll be all right, my lady. Zozma didn't mean what he said." said Ildon as he started towards Zozma with an unruffled countenance. Rouge tackled the red-haired rebel from behind and tied up his hands together. "Yes, don't worry about Zozma, Asellus. We'll take care of his schooling... right Ildon?"

  


A vision of a smile crept up into Ildon's face and Asellus caught herself staring at it in surprise. Despite his reticent image, he looked quite handsome when smiling...

  


Zozma soon found himself being held over the spikes room by Ildon and Rouge. "What in the hell do you think you two are doing!? Get me out of here!!"

  


"Learn some manners, Zozma!!" smiled Ildon with indifference as he loosened his hold on the whip which is Zozma's only means of support from plummeting to a very sharp bed of spikes.

  


_Will you actually let them do that to Zozma, Asellus?_ asked Asura.

  


_Why not? Wouldn't you do like to do that as well, Asura?_ grinned Asellus as she saw Zozma's head come closer and closer to the spikes. "Poor Zozma..."

  


Asura suddenly shone with a steady red light. _What do you mean by 'poor Zozma'?!! If I had been a human or mystic, I would have jumped at the chance to hang that orange-haired rebel over a pit of spikes any day!!_

  


Zozma looked towards Asellus and cried out. "I heard you say that, you red-colored sorry excuse for an EarthDragon's toothpick!!"

  


_............... Rouge, I think we better back away..._ said Ildon as he backed away from the scene and gave the end of the whip to Asellus.

  


_Ildon!! What do you think you're doing!? Rouge, get that whip away from her!_ Zozma knew that it was futile, as Asellus let go of the rope in surprise, causing Zozma to plummet down. 

  


In greater shock, Asellus threw Asura just in time to catch Zozma by his... er... shirt... and pinning him to the far wall of the spike maze. _Er... sorry about that, Zozma..._

  


Lowering his head to hide his smirk behind his green hair, Ildon held out his arm to Asellus as if to escort her out of the maze room as Rouge held the door open. "Shall we go, my lady?" asked the Black Wing, looking back towards Zozma and Asura.

  


Asellus smiled back blindingly at Ildon. "Yes, let's. We need to have a long talk with Virgil anyway." As the trio left, Zozma and Asura still continued to argue with each other.

  


"This is all your fault you useless stick!! Now how do you think we should get out of here?!" screeched Zozma in anger.

  


_Shut up, rebel!!_ said Asura, using a serious, deadly tone which really did cause the mystic to be silent. _Someone else is here..._

  


A man with fiery red and silver white hair appeared in the same place where Asellus once stood. He turned around to look at Zozma, and the orange-haired mystic saw that his eyes were a light green which resembled the color of crystal. The being wore a crimson and white robe which broke light like a prism whenever a ray touched it. Even more startling, the man raised a hand and freed Zozma and Asura from their former position and brought them back on to solid ground. _You are Zozma, are you not? Tell Lady Asellus that what she seeks lies in the place where light and darkness meet. And that someone is looking out for her._ said the man as he vanished in thin air.

  


"Asura.... who was that man?" asked Zozma after a few moments of silence.

  


_I don't know.... but he is either our greatest ally, or our worst enemy....._

  


  


Chapter Notes:

  


*sighs* What I wouldn't give/kill/do to get some free time around here!! *is totally angry* I know, I know.... I haven't updated for so long that I'm practically dead on your lists, I have like four... no, five series in progress and I just can't get any frikkin' free time around here! I have so many ideas that I can't write down!! *screams and runs off into the night... ahem... morning...* I'll have the next part up with a couple of weeks, and if I don't consider me.... dead or something, but I'll get it up by then or else *gulps* I'll give up all claims on Ildon. (and I would kill before I do that.)

  


  


Disclaimers:

  


The only things here that belong to me are the storyline and a couple of things that will be present soon. Squaresoft holds claim over everything else... including my dear Illy-chan... ^_~ *sigh*


End file.
